Dr Confused
by Karleksliv
Summary: Bella is in her last semester of school to become a nurse. She is in a relationship with another doctor that she is not allowed to speak of in public. If her life is not complicated enough along comes Dr. Edward Cullen to turn her life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first Twilight Fanfiction, I know how good the books are so I hope I don't disappoint you do much. I will base further chapters on reviews if I get enough I will continue if not I will move on to other projects. So if you like what you read hit the green button at the bottom and let me know.**

**Characters are the property of Stephanie Meyers**

"It is time for you to get up" I whispered into his ear. The moan that escaped his lips told me he didn't like the words I had spoken any more than I did. "You are going to need to go if you don't want Alice seeing you" I whispered into his ear again before trailing soft kisses down his neck.

"I won't be able to go anywhere if you keep that up" he said his voice heavy with sleep before he rolled over pulling me into his arms. I couldn't help but giggle when he started to tickle me and place small kisses all over my body.

"Fine let her see you" I said wrapping my arms around him pulling him deeper into the kiss. Unfortunately that got his attention as his hands snacked around his neck to pull my arms free from him. He dressed quickly pulling his shirt over his body. A body I could stare at forever, he was tall towering a foot over me at six feet two inches, his chest looked like something Michelangelo chiseled himself. His skin was soft, warm and perfect in everyway. He gave me a big grin his pearly white teeth shining in the limited light that was barely lighting the room.

"See you later babe" he said swatting my bare butt before walking out of the room.

I glanced at the clock seeing it was close to five and Alice would most likely be getting up within the next twenty minutes. Me on the other still had another hour to sleep and I was definitely going to use it to sleep since I hadn't gotten a lot last night. It always seemed to happen when he came over I couldn't help but touch him, breathing him in each time he moved closer to me. Closing my eyes I grabbed his pillow pulling it to my body breathing in his beautiful scent before sleep took me.

The sound of the alarm pulled me from a pleasant dream. Rolling over I hit the snooze button wanting a few more minutes of sleep. When it started beeping again after five minutes I finally rolled out of bed missing the days that I use to be able to sleep in, now my life consisted of college classes, rounds at the hospital and my job as a waitress. I was completely and utterly exhausted.

I grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom half asleep.

"Morning Bella" Alice chirped. I didn't bother responded and I tried not to hate my roommate with the fact that she could be so happy so early in the morning. Once the hot water was running down my face I felt like my body was finally waking up. I walked to my room sliding the solid blue scrub top over my head and yanking the matching pants over my freshly shaved legs before walking back out to get my first of what would be many cups of coffee.

"Hey" I said to Alice that was sitting on the bar stool next to the counter reading a fashion magazine. Not only was she chirpy in the morning but her makeup was flawless her hair perfectly done and it was barely six thirty. I reminded myself that she was my best friend and it was not right to hate her for her perfection.

"You look like crap, I take it you didn't get much sleep last night" she said taking a bite of her toast her eyes roaming up and down my body.

"I got plenty of sleep" I snapped at her.

"Good at least one of us did, your moaning keep me up a good portion of the night" she said taking another bite of her toast.

"Sorry" I mumbled grabbing a coffee cup.

"Luckily I don't need much sleep. Your hair looks awful I can help you with that" she said staring at my hair. I knew that look in her eye, she always got it every time she had a new idea of a hair style or different way to apply eye shadow and being her best friend and room mate I was usually the test genie pig.

"Thanks Alice, but I am perfectly capable of doing my own hair plus I don't have enough time for you to work your magic this morning" I said taking a gulp of coffee flinching as the hot liquid burned my tongue and throat. Once I recovered from the second degree burns I just gave myself I threw a piece of bread into the toaster.

"Are you sure about that it won't take long promise?" she said looking hopeful.

"Fine but you have no more than fifteen minutes and that it blow drying time too" I said grabbing the toast walking back toward the bathroom. I had to admit I didn't always mind her help especially since he would be at work today. I couldn't help but feel giddy.

Alice slid off of the stool and followed me to the bathroom telling me that I was going to look wonderful.

Alice and I had been friend throughout high school so when be both decided that we had to get out of Forks as soon as we graduated high school we decided to move to Seattle. Alice was accepted into a fashion school there. I was accepted into a few colleges but quickly realized it was unrealistic that I would be able to afford a four year college and Renee and Charlie were not going to be much help. After turning down my acceptance letters I enrolled into a community college so I could take classes to become a nurse. Alice's dad bought her an apartment for us to live in but I insisted on paying the utilities since we didn't have to pay rent hence the awful waitress job I have had for the last year.

"How is the rotation at the hospital going?" Alice asked once the blow dryer was off and she was rolling my hair into a curling iron. My hair was one thing I enjoyed about my appearance it was long almost six inches past my shoulder the brown reflected my eyes perfectly and made them seem darker than they really were. The rest of my appearance was nothing to brag about my skin was pale, like I have lived under a rock my whole like but no matter what I did I couldn't ever seem to get a tan. Trust me I had tried after Alice drug me to a awful tanning bed and insisted I use it once a week. After the first time I was done.

"You said I would get tan" I yelled pulling my clothes from my body.

"You will I promise it just takes a few times" Alice said walking to my door. Since we had been friends for so long I had no problem standing in front of her in my bra and underwear.

"Alice look at my ass, seriously it is as red as your shirt" I said staring at my friend that seemed to be trying to hide her amusement. "It is not funny and it hurts" I said picking up a pillow from my bed hurling it at her head. Although Alice was short she quickly avoided the pillow picking it up and flopping down on my bed.

"It will only last a day or two" she said leaning back onto the bed. I flopped down laying on my slightly burnt stomach.

"Bella" Alice said shacking me from my memory.

"Oh sorry, it is going good, " I said yawning. "I start my last rotation on the pediatric floor today. I am nervous working with adults is one thing but kids is another ball game. They don't understand what is going on and the worst part is sometimes the are so young they can't even tell you what is wrong with them" I said closing my eyes as Alice sprayed hair spray into my hair.

"You will be fine I have seen the way you are with kids you are a natural. Now let me do your makeup" she said turning to grab her makeup bag.

"No, I let you do my hair you are not doing my makeup" I said standing from the toilet seat I had been perched on while she did my hair.

"Please" she whined holding a bag that contained over a hundred different types of makeup products form eye liner and eye shadow to fake eye lashes and flavored lip gloss.

"No and that is my final answer" I said moving around her to grab my tooth brush. She stared at me for a few seconds then gave up in defeat.

"Fine" she said stomping out of the bathroom.

I moved in front of the sink to spit when I finally realized my hair. She definitely had talent she had curled all of my hair and pinned it so the curls hung down slightly but off my shoulder which was required while I worked. I finished brushing my teeth grabbed one of the many lip glosses putting a thin coat on before walking out of the bathroom. I hollered a goodbye to Alice that was most likely fixing her makeup and walked out of our apartment.

Opting for the stairs, since I had developed a small case of claustrophobia I avoided the elevator. Alice thought I was crazy since we lived on the tenth floor and I often thought of myself as crazy when I was attempting to make it up ten floors after being on my feet for twelve hours but I found it crazier to get into a eight by eight foot box that was only being lifted my thin wires. I know it sounds crazy but what can I say maybe I was crazy. I climbed into my truck as quickly as possible trying to avoid getting soaked by the rain that had been pouring down since last night. The door squeaked as I pulled it shut. Alice was constantly talking about me needing a new car but it got me from point A to point B and I had a lot of memories in this truck I couldn't bare to get rid or it plus I didn't have the money to buy a new one yet.

The drive to the hospital was short only taking me ten minutes which I was grateful for after a long day doing clinics a long car ride home would not have been safe what so ever. The employee parking was in a parking deck that was connected to the hospital which meant I would be sheltered from the rain. This made me smile knowing that all the work Alice had done this morning would not be ruined from the rain.

"Morning, wow you look tired" Rose said when I walked into the locker room where we were allowed to store our purses while we worked our shift.

"Wow thanks, but I am pretty sure you just told me I look like crap but in a polite way" I said shoving my black fabric purse on top of Rose's purse.

"Gosh when are you going to get a new bag seriously you have been walking around with that thing for over a year now" Rose said staring at my tattered bag. Like Alice Rose had a thing about fashion and looking good. When I first meet her I was sure I would not like her she, her blonde hair was straightened and hung loosely down her back her make up was perfectly done. She had tight jeans on but they looked awesome on her, wearing a bright blue blouse I couldn't help but notice her bust size and felt a pang of jealousy and regret that I had chosen to wear a pair of oversized jeans with a Metallica shirt to the first day of class. Thankfully she didn't seem to past judgment on me instead introducing herself and asking if I wanted to partner up. I had agreed and we had been friends ever since.

"I like my bag thank you very much. Now please tell me you are freaking out as much as me about starting on the pediatric floor today" I said closing the locker to stare at my perfectly put together friend.

"A little but it is because I heard that the Chief of Staff's son is starting today and from what I hear he is one fine piece of ass" she said looping her arm around mine pulling me toward the door.

"What about Emmett" I reminded her of her boyfriend of three years.

"Oh I was just going to look I was actually thinking maybe you would finally be interested in dating someone. After all you and Mike broke up what ten months ago" she said pulling me toward the elevators.

"I already told you I was seeing someone" I said trying to keep up with her pace without tripping over my feet.

"Yeah Alice said you two keep her up last night but come on Bella it can't be that serious if you won't introduce him to your friends" she said stopping in front of the elevator hitting the button to go up.

"I am not ready for you to meet him yet" I said pulling my arm from hers. She was about to say something when the elevator doors opened.

"See you up there" I said running toward the stairwell.

"This is not over Bella Swan" she called after me. I knew it was not over for the last three months I had been in a relationship that I couldn't tell anyone about and it was killing me. Alice, Rose and I told each other about everything and now I was falling madly deeply in love with someone and I couldn't even talk to my best friends about it. Only a few more months and it would be in the open and I could yell from the roof tops that I was in love with…

My shoe clipped the stair sending me flying forward. Slamming my shin onto the next steps I couldn't help the profanities that came out of my mouth as I grabbed my leg trying to get the throbbing to stop.

"You have quite the mouth on you. Are you ok?" asked a velvety voice from behind me.

Pulling my eyes from my leg where I had pulled up my pant leg to access the damage of what would most defiantly be a huge bruise I looked up.

I was speechless the man that stood before me was breathtaking. His skin was almost as pale as mine but his eyes made it look perfect. They were a light honey color that you could get lost in. Pulling my eyes away from his I accessed the rest of his face. His hair looked like he had just climbed from bed but on him it made him look ever sexier, his jaw line was strong but tight. His lips were a light pink, they definitely looked like they would be perfect for kissing. I finally realized they were also moving and he was actually talking.

"I am sorry what" I said trying to focus on what he was saying instead of how much I would love to test my theory out on his lips.

"I asked if you were ok" he repeated moving to the step below mine to take a look at my leg.

"I think I will live" I said looking away from his face when a smile appeared on his perfect lips.

"Maybe you should stick to the elevator, the stairs don't seem to safe for you" he said putting his hand out to help me up.

"Thanks" I said taking his hand, I wasn't sure what it was but as soon as we touched it felt like an electricity flowing through my hand. I pulled it away quickly looking back at him. "Plus I hate elevators I will take my chances with the stairs before I climb into one of those death traps" I said. He laughed, his laugh was almost as good as hearing him speak.

"Sounds like someone has a bit of claustrophobia, you know they say if you face your fears head on it is better than avoidance and you have a greater chance of overcoming them" he said smiling down at me. Now standing I realized how tall he was, he had to be at least six four and his build was much like my boyfriends although he seemed a little smaller but it worked for him. If he was bigger it wouldn't look right not that there was anything this man could do that would make him look bad.

"Avoidance sounds good to me" I said. "Thanks again for making sure I didn't kill myself on these steps but I am going to be late" I said turning to make my way up three more flights of stairs.

"Your welcome, be careful" he said pausing. I turned to look at him when I realized he was looking for a name.

"Bella" I said.

"Be more careful Bella" he said turning to walk through the door. I stood there for a minute thinking of how wonderful my name sounded coming out of a strangers mouth. Finally realizing I was going to be really late I sprinted up the stairs. When I finally reached Rose I was out of breath and freaking out because Tanya our instructor and head nurse was already speaking.

"Nice of you to join us Miss. Swan" she said stopping her speech about patient care to look me over.

"Sorry" I mumbled shifting trying to break the death glare she was giving me. I wasn't sure why she hated me but for some reason as soon as I started school she had it out for me.

Once she continued Rose leaned over "what happened to you, took you ten minutes to get up five flights of stairs" she whispered to me.

"I fell" I stated.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, this man in the stairwell stopped and made sure I was ok and I got distracted. Rose he was so perfect maybe I hit my head and made it up because nobody could be that good looking and nice" I said feeling my face warm as I blushed.

"What happened to not wanting anyone else besides this supposed boyfriend of yours?" she said giving me a look that only Rose could give and get away with it.

"All I said was that he was hot, and I doubt I will ever see him again. Like come on we work in a hospital that sees hundred of patients a day" I whispered back to her. Suddenly feeling guilty for lusting over another man when I had the perfect boyfriend. Well almost perfect there was still the issue on not being seen together.

"Miss Swan do you have something to add to my lecture" Tanya asked his voice showing her annoyance.

"No" I said looking down at the ground. Actually there was a lot I would like to add to her lecture but I really didn't think it would be appropriate to tell her that she was a bitch and needed to take a chill pill and calm down in the middle of her lecture.

"Good now I can finally get to introducing our newest doctor here now that Miss Swan has given us her full attention" Tanya said. Making me want to not only tell her off but to slap her as well.

"Let us not blame Miss Swan I was running late so I bare all responsibility for the delay" said the same velvety voice I had heard twenty minutes ago.

"It is quite fine, being a busy doctor must tie up your schedule we are just pleased that you made time to fit me in" Tanya said. Pulling my eyes away from the floor I registered Tanya's hand one the handsome doctor's forearm. I looked away from this arm moving to his beautiful face until I meet the same set of beautiful eyes taking my breathe away.

"Class this is Dr. Edward Cullen he will be working on the pediatric floor. He and I will be working very close together while you all are here so if you have any questions or concerns please find me and I will talk to Dr. Cullen about them" Tanya said not removing her hand from his forearm.

As she spoke my eyes remained transfixed on his. Finally her works and contact registered in his brain. First he pulled his arm from her hold and then spoke.

"Thank you Tanya but I would like your students to feel free talking to me about any concerns or questions they may have with me personally. I am sure you are quite busy as well" he said his voice calm and polite.

"Oh my gosh he is even better than I thought. I am sure your stranger doesn't hold a candle next to Dr. Cullen" Rose whispered but even in a whisper the way she pronounced his name making it sound seductive which I had to admit it definitely was.

"Dr. Cullen it is good to see you again" said a familiar voice that I had gotten use to over the last three months.

"You to Jacob" Edward said not bothering with the formality of using doctor in front of it. I watched the exchange between the two of them noticing the annoyed look on Jacob's face he sometimes got with me when I would say something completely stupid or random or trip over my feet.

"Dr. Black it is good to see you this morning" Tanya said making the same move on Jacob as she had Edward placing her hand on Jacob's forearm. Unlike Edward Jacob let it remain there.

"You to Tanya you are looking stunning this morning" he said his voice sounding almost flirtatious. Seeing this had my blood boiling.

"What can I do for you Jacob?" Tanya practically purred to him moving to first name basis.

"I was hoping to speak with one of your students that was on my service last week" he said his eyes moving over the students stopping on me. Tanya's eyes followed his stopping on me as well.

"What did Miss Swan do, I have had problems with her in the past I will reprimand her if you tell me what she has done. There is no reason for you to waster your precious time with a nursing student" Tanya said her face scowling at me before returning her attention to me.

"Actually she had done nothing wrong, she was one of your best students that I had the pleasure of working with. I just need to speak to her in private about a patient that she treated and document a few things in the patients chart. It will not take long I promise" he said giving her the dazzling smile that he had given me that morning. By now I was sure there would be steam coming out of my head between their flirting and Tanya the bitch putting my work down I was beyond heated.

"I look forward to having to opportunity to see that myself" Edward spoke. Snapping my eyes away from Jacob and Tanya I returned my attention to him. He gave me a reassuring smile before turning to speak to Tanya.

"I will be requesting a few students for assistance once I get settled in" he said smiling at her but from where I stood it seemed a bit fake and for that I smiled.

"Oh I am sure you want someone that knows what they are doing, I will assist you with anything you may need" Tanya said trying with the flirtatious voice again. I was not sure if she was actually her to teach or just hit on every single doctor here until one finally gave in.

"I am sure you do know what you are doing but this is a teaching hospital and I am more than glad to teach. Now I will speak to you later and get the names of your students and tell you the ones I would like on my rotation for today" he said walking away before she could protest.

"I will be taking Miss Swan but I promise to return her as quick as possible" Jacob said moving toward me.

"Miss Swan" he said gesturing me to walk ahead of him.

Rose gave me a sympathetic smile as I walked away.

"Which patient would you like to speak to me about?" I asked as we walked toward the end of the hall toward the stairs.

"We will talk when we are in my office, I am sure you are aware were that is" he said following so close to me I could feel his hot breath on my neck and I had to admit it was turning me on.

"Yes sir I do recall where it is" I said walking up the stairs. Once we entered the office I turned to face him as he closed the door and locking it.

"I missed you so much and couldn't wait all day without touching you" he said stepping forward to close the space between us. I took a step back until my legs were touching his desk.

"You seemed to be touching a lot of people this morning I am sure you could of found someone else and been just fine. From where I stood it seemed Tanya would have been very pleased to let you touch her" I said not bothering to hide the irritation in my voice.

"Is someone jealous?" he smirked at me taking another a few step forward until his body was pressed up against mine.

"No" I said lying through my teeth. For the last three months I couldn't touch him in public unless we drove out of Seattle or were somewhere nobody could see us. He said it was necessary since I was a student and ultimately my teacher was his employee and it wouldn't look professional if he was caught dating a student. I wanted to be with him so badly I had agreed but now I was tired of hiding our relationship especially since I was not longer working on his floor so he had no say in my grades.

"You know I only have eyes for you" he said tilting my chin up so I had to look at him.

"I have a hard time believing that" I said still being upset about everything this morning and I decided I would put that anger to good use on him for the lack of commitment he could give our relationship.

"Do I need to show you?" he asked bring his warm lips down to mine.

**Please review if you would like me to continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Be sure to review, so I keep updating. I know some don't like to review but it is one of my strongest motivational factors when it comes to writing. I want to know if you love something or hate it, so I know what to add more of and what to drop completely.**

**Characters are owned by Stephanie Meyers.**

I couldn't help but bring my arms up and wrap them around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. One of his hands slid under my scrub top until it was covering my breast. Without breaking the kiss he squeezed gently getting a soft moan from me. Moving my hand down his chest until is rested above the growing bulge in his pants. I moved my other hand down until they were working together to unbutton his pants. Once the button was undone I slowly slid the zipper down. Jacob had released my lips and was planting kisses down my jaw and neck his hands still busy under my scrub top.

It would not be the first time we had sex in his office and the thought that there were so many people around that could catch us made it all the more interesting and intriguing. Once his pants were open I slid my hand into his boxer briefs grabbing his length moving my hand up and down slowly, the groans escaping him made my hand movement speed up occasionally tightening my grip on him getting another moan.

"Gosh Bella you are driving me crazy" he said hoarsely into my ear.

"That was the plan" I said removing my hand from his pants getting a very load groan of protest from Jacob. I couldn't help but smile. If he thought he was going to run out on me first thing in the morning and then call me to his office to have his way with me he had another thing coming. I attempted to take another step back from him finding it difficult for two reasons, one he had me pushed up against his desk and two because although I broke my contact to him he still had his hand up my shirt.

"Where do you think you are going?" he said pulling me back to him tight enough that I could feel his erection on my stomach.

"I have rounds, something I believe you also have" I said wiggling my body against his erection getting another moan from him.

"You can help me with one of my patients, he is in a lot of pain and is dire need of relief" he said grabbing my hips to keep me from moving.

"Sorry babe but I am no longer on your service. Maybe I can give Dr. Cullen a hand with one of his patients" I said laughing when his arms wrapped around me to pick me up and put me not to gently on top of his desk.

"If Dr. Cullen is in need on any help he will have to look elsewhere" he said smothering my mouth with his. I couldn't help but giggle from his caveman behavior. His hands moved to the draw strings on my pants and untied them pulling them lose from my body. My hands worked to unbutton his shirt as he pulled my top over my head before reattaching his lips to mine.

"Careful with the hair, Alice would kill me if you ruined it within twenty minutes of being at work" I said pulling his shirt off of his body running my hands up his smooth chest.

"Lift your butt" he mumbled into my neck. Pulling my pants off completely. When a noise caught my attention.

"What is that?" I asked looking around.

"It is an erection Bella, don't like you haven't seen it before" he said kissing down my stomach. The noise went off again.

"No listen" I said trying not to moan when he started planting light kisses over my panties.

"Jacob pay attention and listen" I said slapping his shoulder to get him to stop what he was doing although I as about ten seconds from not caring what the noise was.

"What" he said pulling his face away from my body and then proceeded to listen. The noise went off again and this time he heard it. He glanced around his eyes falling to the floor, bending down he grabbed his pants. The noise sounded again and it was clearly coming from his pants.

"Shit I put it on vibrate earlier when I was in a meeting" he said pulling his pager out of his pocket. Hitting a few buttons the smile that had been on his face quickly faded.

"I am needed in the ER there was a pile up on the freeway" he said pulling his pants on over his erection. I knew that was not going to be very comfortable for a while. He grabbed my pants and tossed them back at me. Sliding off the desk I quickly put them on and then grabbed my shirt pulling it on over my head trying to salvage my hair the best I could.

"Don't worry I will have my way with you before the day is over" he said kissing the back of my neck as he buttoned up his shirt.

"We will see about that" I said patting the bulge in his pants before walking out. I heard him protest but didn't turn around instead I walked into the nearest bathroom. Attempting to fix my hair and trying to lessen the swelling I had in my lips from making out for the last fifteen minutes. Once I felt that I had done all that could possibly be done I returned to the pediatric floor. Tanya was standing at the nurse's desk talking to Dr. Cullen.

I couldn't help but see the way she attempted to turn her body toward his exposing her chest to him. He seems oblivious to it or was choosing to ignore it because he faced forward toward the desk writing in a patient chart, he could occasionally turn to her and say something to her and then return his eyes to the chart. Only this time when he looked at her he gazed past her directly at me.

"Well here she is, so I won't be needing your services after all" he said stepping away from her toward me. I wasn't sure what he was talking about so I just smiled stupidly hoping he didn't think I was a complete idiot.

"Miss Swan I was acquiring your services today. Rose has already walked to the ER I was just finishing up on a chart so now we can be heading down there" he said with a small smile on his face.

"Miss Swan" he said a little bit louder, my face blushed realizing he was talking to me and I was to busy staring at his beautiful face to hear him.

"Sorry, and please call me Bella" I said the words coming out a bit louder than I intended. I could feel my face getting redder as the smile on his face grew even larger.

"Ok, well are you ready to go Bella?" he said touching my elbow to get me to turn in the right direction. My eyes focused on his touch, finally when my brain started working I was able to get my feet to corporate and move in the right direction.

"Stairs?" he said when we came to the elevators.

"Yeah, you can take the elevator I can meet you down there" I said realizing his hand was still on my elbow directing me.

"That's ok I am not a fan of the elevator either, that is why you seen me in the stairwell earlier. Just don't tell anyone it doesn't seem very manly." he said directing me to the stairwell.

"You seem nervous Bella" he said finally letting me go so we could move down the stairs. I felt a sense of loss when he removed his hand from my arm, then my brain was yelling at me _what about Jacob_but I couldn't help but wish his hand would touch me again. "I have heard nothing but praise about you from the other doctors and nurses I am sure Peds will be no problem for you" he said taking the steps slowly with me probably remembering my earlier fall. I attempted to focus taking one stair at a time refusing to fall down the stairs in front of this perfect creature.

"I doubt that but thank you for trying to make me feel better" I said chancing a look at him. We reached the ER before either one of us could say anything else.

"Dr. Cullen it is good to see you again" Michelle said walking up to him. Michelle was the head nurse in the ER and had worked at the hospital for over twenty-five years. I had the privilege of working with her when we did our rotation in the ER my second semester. She became my mentor often helping me when I felt flustered. I would occasionally go to her house for dinner with her and her family and we ate lunch together when we had time and took lunch at the same time.

"Michelle you haven't aged since the last time I saw you. And you can still call me Eddie. What is this Dr. Cullen crap" he said wrapping his arms around her to give her a hug. She swatted his arm when he let her go.

"Always the charmer you must have inherited it from your father. I am sure he is pleased that you finally gave in and took his job offer after what three years of begging" she said beaming up at him.

I stood back and watched the exchange between the two and couldn't help but smile. He seemed so care free and laid back unlike a lot of the doctors that I had worked with. They were always so tense and seemed to be so uptight all of the time. Especially Jacob he never seemed to relax unless we were having sex and even them sometimes he seemed to try and dominate me. Even when we were together outside of work he was always on high alert ready for some mysterious action to fall into his lap.

"Actually I believe it was four years but who is counting. Now I assume we were called down to see a patient or did you just need an excuse to see me again" he said moving his eyes from her to me giving me a wink before returning his attention to her. I couldn't help but giggle at the slight blush that was spreading across Michelle's face. She gave me an evil glare which only made me laugh harder.

I wasn't sure what it was about this man but I wanted to do nothing but run my fingers through his hair to see if it was as soft as it looked, moving to stare into his eyes because the brief moments we had held eye contact I felt like I could see into his soul and finally moving to that perfect mouth of his.

"You coming Bella" Edward called over his should once again pulling me out of my thoughts to see them walking away from me.

"Hey" Rose said when we made it over in front of a patient's room. She clearly had been waiting on us her hip was pushed out to the side one hand resting there. She looked more like a model than a nursing student.

"Hey" I said trying to see if I could see into the room to gage what we were about to face.

"What happened to your hair?" she whispered slightly leaning toward me. Thankfully Dr. Cullen started to speak saving me from having to come up with an answer.

"I know you have already done your rotation through the ER but Michelle told me that they keep you away from most if not all pediatric cases because you had not been taught the proper techniques when it comes to children. I will not sugar coat anything for you, this is a difficult floor to work on because when working with children you are also have to be there to support their parents but your main focus will always be the child. You may not know how to effectively communicate with a child but you will need to learn and learn fast, because if you can not understand your patients needs then you will have a patient that is uncomfortable and in pain. Now with that out of the way lets go see our first patient" he said turning his attention and nodding to Michelle.

"Ok we have a five year old female, her name is Samantha Riley. She is currently diagnosed with leukemia and is being treated with chemo, her parents brought her in this morning complaining of abdominal pain, throwing up, and fever" she said handing the chart to Dr. Cullen

"Where any other test ordered yet?" he asked. Michelle shook her head.

"Ok lets go see our patient" he said slightly knocking on the door before pushing it open.

The room was like any other emergency room small, white, and plain. The bed was small but because the little girl that occupied it was tiny it appeared to be larger than what it really was.

"Hi" the little girl said beaming from Dr. Cullen to Rose finally landing on me.

"I'm Samantha, what's your name?" she asked her eyes lingering on me.

I was silent staring at this little girl that seemed so happy but looked so sick. Her head was bald from her treatments, she had iv's in her arm and she pale skin had a shade of pink on her cheeks from the fever.

"I'm Bella, it is very nice to meet you Samantha" I finally said realizing this was not the time to let my mind shut down completely. Edward smiled at me before moving closer to the bed.

"I am Dr. Cullen but my friends call me Edward. And you Princess Samantha can call me Edward if you don't mind being my friend" he said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Can Bella be our friend too?" she squealed when Edward pulled a small crown from his white coat placing it gently on her head.

"Sure she can and Rose too" he said turning to wink our way. I couldn't help but beam at him like a sappy teenage girl. He was just so hot and seeing him work was making him so much hotter.

"Do you mind if I do a few test that way we can see what is going on that is making your tummy hurt?" he asked when she agreed he proceeded running through a checklist of questions for her parents and then did a physical exam on her.

"Bella will you recheck her vitals" he said, I took it as a command and not a question so without answering I turned and walked toward the counter where the instruments I would need were sitting. My hands where shaking as I grabbed the blood pressure cuff it was so small how in the world was I going to be able to do this. I was about to turn back toward the bed when a warm hand covered my arm.

"Just breath, you know how to do this. She will sense your nervousness and it was make her anxious. Deep breaths. I promise you will be ok, and I never break my promises" he said even without seeing his face I could tell he had that perfect smile on his face. He was so close I could feel his warm breathe on the back of my bare neck. I wanted to turn around and seize that mouth with my own.

Gosh I am going crazy all I have been able to do was think about making out or having sex with him since the first time I saw him in the stairwell. How was I going to get through the next semester with him always being around. And what about Jacob.

"Someone said you may be in need for a surgical consult" Jacob said striding into the room. I didn't think he saw me since I was practically standing behind the door that he had just swung open almost hitting Edward and me.

"I am Dr. Black, what seems to be going on that has brought you to the emergency room?" he asked dryly like he was bored or annoyed to be there. Samantha just looked up at him a terrified look in her eyes. I could see why she might be scared, Jacob's voice was deep and almost rustic, not to mention his size he seemed huge to me I couldn't imagine seeing him through a child's eyes.

Samantha's parents started to explain when Edward finally regained his voice and moved from behind the door. This action drew the attention toward us. Jacob turned away from Samantha's parents to see what had moved. His eyes darted from Edward then to me. I glanced down wondering if my face was still flushed from the brief contact I had with Edward, but now it didn't matter because his heavy accusing stare caused my checks to redden once again.

"I don't believe a surgical consult will be necessary at this time, I will have one of the nurses page you if your services are needed" Edward said a bit of hostility in his voice. I wasn't sure what was up with these two but they really did not get along with one another and they didn't seem to have any intention on trying to pretend.

"Well since I am already down here might as well get it out of the way" he said returning his attention back to Samantha and her parents, not before shooting me another glare. I wasn't sure what his deal was but I had certainly not done anything wrong for such accusing eyes. Unless Jacob had become a mind reader in the last hour, then I could see why he would be upset.

Jacob concluded that he was not needed and left the room without bothering to look at me again. I was agitated he was acting like that but got over it as soon as I resumed my task of checking Samantha's vitals. She was such a sweet girl it actually made my job easier.

"You have pretty eyes" Samantha said after I pulled the thermometer from her mouth. "Don't you think she has pretty eyes Edward" she said beaming past me t her handsome doctor. I hadn't even realized he was standing directly behind me. I felt my body tense wondering if he had been watching me the whole time, praying I hadn't made any mistakes.

"Oh let me get a good look" he said taking a step forward to stand next to me pausing until I looked up at him. When my eyes meet his, I felt my heart skip a beat, this was the closest I had seen his eyes and they were even more amazing close up. His hand moved up and gently tucked a piece of hair that had fallen behind my ear. If looking into his eyes made my heart skip a beat his touch must have stopped it completely.

"You are quite right Princess Samantha her eyes are beautiful" he said moving around me. I stood there staring at the door wishing I could feel his hand on my face again. Rose was staring at me a smirk growing on her face. When I seen that I turned back to Samantha not wanting to see accusing eye Rose was now giving my back.

"I think I have only seen one pair of eyes that beats Bella's" he said perching himself of the side of the bed. Since I hadn't moved his arm was slightly touching mine, and that left me excited but his words finally registered in my head. One other person I instantly hated the girlfriend I didn't even know if he had. I hated anyone that he thought was beautiful. Gosh I am losing it, I meet him what two hours ago if that and her I am cursing every girl he had ever looked at.

"No, I don't believe you" Samantha protest. She was so cute trying to defend my honor.

"Yes, I even believe you have seen this particular set of eyes that I am talking about. They are the brightest blue, when they walk into a room they brighten it, some might even say they are the eyes of an angel" he said leaning down closer to her lowering his voice. My mind was reeling thinking about the other nurses that worked in the ER but I could not think on any that had bright blue eyes. Then my mind thought of Tanya, she had blue eyes but I wouldn't say they lit a room up and they definitely did not belong to an angel.

"I give up, who is it because I can't think of anyone" Samantha said the look on her face showing how hard she was trying to concentrate and think. Edward started to chuckle.

"You of course" he said lightly tickling her fragile body. Samantha squirmed in the bed laughing, as I let out the air I had been holding in my lungs waiting for his answer then laughed with them as Samantha pulled the blanket over her head to stop Edward from tickling her any more.

Edward and I walked over to Mark and Katie Samantha's parents who I had meet earlier. The seemed so young maybe in their early thirties if that, yet they both seemed so strong. I wasn't sure how they did it everyday watching their only child go through chemo and radiation. Or how they explained to her why she was losing her hair and wouldn't be able to go back to school. All of the thoughts that flashed through my head made my stomach tighten and the urge to be sick became even stronger. I tried to rid my head of the awful things this little girl had experienced in her short five years.

"It looks like an infection. With her weakened immune system we are going to administrate her an antibiotic to fight it rather than give you a prescription to give her at home. I am going to want to keep an eye on her over the next couple of days to make sure it doesn't spread and that the medication is working" Edward said looking from Mark to Katie. They both nodded, I could see how tired they both were, I felt exhausted between school and work and clinics I couldn't imagine what their life was like.

"I take it we will be moving back to the fifth floor" Mark said looking past us to look at his daughter that was now talking to Rose holding a Barbie brushing its hair.

"Yeah, like I said we want to do it as a precaution, just to make sure the medication is working before sending you home" Edward said hearing the strain in Mark's voice. Katie tried to stifle a yawn but I seen it as did Edward.

"Bella would you mind spending a little bit of time with Samantha I am sure the Riley's would like to get a little bit of rest" Edward said clearly seeing what I saw.

"No that is not necessary" Katie started to protest.

"I would love to spend some time with her" I said hoping they would agree and go home and get a little bit of sleep.

"Once she gets settle in her new room and goes to sleep we will take you up on your offer" Katie said smiling at Edward and then me. "Thank you" she said walking back to her daughter. As soon as Samantha saw her coming back she started to tell her mom all about her new friends.

It took over a hour to clear a bed and room for Samantha so she could have her own room to prevent her infection from becoming worse.

"You ready?" I asked poking my head into Samantha's room after Michelle told me that they were ready for her. Edward had returned to the fifth floor only five minutes ago to see what the hold up was. Clearly he fixed whatever problem they seemed to be experiencing.

"Yep" she chirped. After getting her settled into the wheel chair and fixed her IV lines to make sure they didn't get tugged out we made our way out of the room. Mark had run home to grab Samantha's stuffed dog Ralphy and Katie had left to fill out the paper work. Michelle told me she would tell them we had went to the new room when they arrived. As I moved closer to the elevator my body tensed. I wished Rose would have stayed down her, but Tanya said she was needed on the floor and Edward apparently decided to wait for us to come up.

I hit the button to call for the elevator. Waiting only made my anxiety worsen, closing my eyes I tried breathing in and out but it was only making things worse. When the doors finally opened I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Are we waiting for the other elevator?" Samantha asked when the doors started to close. I quickly hit the button again stopping the doors from shutting.

"No this is the one we want" I said, my voice was trembling my heart was beating so fast it was painful. Slowly pushing the wheel chair into the elevator I told myself to be strong this little girl had cancer and she was braver than me. I hit the button for the fifth floor hoping I didn't pass out by the time we reached it. The doors started to close along with my throat.

I let out a yelp when the doors flung open right before they were closed completely.

**Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank everyone that has reviewed and has encouraged me to continue to write this story. Please continue reading and reviewing and if you ever have suggestions please voice them. I might not use them all but I like to know what you guys want. Thanks again.**

**Characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

"Oh my gosh Bella I am so sorry" Edward said holding the doors open with his body but stepping closer to Samantha and me.

"It…I think. Yeah I think I am ok" I said my voice trembling with each word.

"I was upstairs waiting for you and Samantha and I realized what a complete idiot I am. I came down as soon as I realized you would have to take the elevator up, I figured you would ask another nurse to take her up." That is when he stepped forward to try and comfort me and the doors slid shut.

It felt like as soon as the doors shut all of the air also escaped. Trying to close my eyes I tried to gasp in as much air as I could but was not having much luck. I felt a warm hand touch my chin "open your eyes Bella and look at me" Edward said still holding my chin in his warm hands.

Slowly I peeled one eye open and then the other and was meet once again with his beautiful honey colored eyes. "Ok just keep your eyes and me and take a deep breath" he commanded but I still couldn't seem to get my heart to slow down and my brain to function to actually follow the simple commands he was giving me.

"Bella, look at me" he said taking another step closer until he had to lift my chin even further up so I could see him. I could feel his chest against mine as he took a deep breath in and out. His scent filled my nostrils and all I could do was breathe him in. I could make a fortune if I could bottle his scent, because it was like nothing I had smelled before. A mix between nature, sweat, and some sort of spice. It was amazing and calming at the same time.

"Do you want me to push the button?" a little voice asked bringing me out of my Edward high to remember the reason we were standing on the elevator anyways.

"That is ok Samantha I will get it" Edward said pulling his hand away from my body, my hand grabbed his hand holding on for dear life. Without him in front of me distracting me I was close to losing it again. Edward held onto my hand twisting his body to reach the buttons to hit the fifth floor button. Once the button lit up he moved back to stand in front of me wrapping an arm around me.

"Just close your eyes and it will be over before you know it" he murmured close to my ear his sweet breath assaulting my nostrils. I didn't have to close my eyes though, just knowing he was there I was already calming down and almost wishing the elevator would take more time than it did. Once the doors opened Edward dropped his arm that was around me grabbing my hand with one of his hands and pushing Samantha's wheelchair out with the other.

Stepping off the elevator I felt like I could finally breath fully again and I sucked in as much air as my lungs would allow. "You alright" he asked looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah besides being embarrassed that I just had a meltdown on an elevator, I think I will be ok" I said pulling my hand reluctantly from his so he could steer the wheelchair.

"We all have our fears Bella, it is not something to be embarrassed or ashamed of. You did very well I think a few more trips and you might be able to ride an elevator without as you said it having a meltdown" he smirked at me now that I was walking next to him. Gosh I would have to find ways to see that smile again. I wasn't sure how someone could be so perfect but so far I was having a hard time finding any flaws in this man.

"I would have to say you had a big part in that Dr. Cullen" I said turning my head slightly away from him as I felt my face redden from the boldness of my confession.

"Please call me Edward, and if I made it any easier then I would be glad to help you in the future" he said stopping at the nurse's desk to grab Samantha's chart.

"Wait you told me you don't like the elevators either, you didn't seem to have a problem earlier. Please tell me you didn't just say that earlier to make me feel less stupid for running up five flights of stairs" I said opening the door to Samantha's new room.

"No I was not lying but when I saw your face and how terrified you looked I felt the need to do something and that something was to distract you, and distracting you I also distracted myself. Now Princess Samantha lets get you in your new bed and settled" he said parking the wheelchair next to the bed.

"Can I decorate my room like last time" Samantha asked climbing onto the bed with a little bit of help from Edward.

"How do you want to decorate it?" I asked finally pulling my eyes away from Edward. The look on his face showed how much he loved his job, how much he loved the kids that he worked with and was trying to save but there seemed to be an underlying sadness in his eyes that would occasionally appear when he looked at Samantha.

"Um I don't know, what should decorate my room in Bella?" she asked her blue eyes turning toward me.

"Well what is your very favorite thing?" I asked sitting down in the chair next to her bed.

She sat there her eyes focusing on the wall in front of her in deep thought. I wanted to laugh because she seemed to be putting so much thought into it, but then thinking back to when I was her age I would probably have a hard time picking one thing too.

"Ponies" she shouted with excitement.

"Ok what is your favorite color?" I asked laughing when she started to focus on the wall again.

"Can I pick more than one?" she asked.

"You can have as many as you want."

"Ok I love purple, pink, and green" she said "oh and tie-dye" she giggled when Edward and I both gave her a funny look.

"Is tie-dye a color?" Edward asked.

"Yes" Samantha shrieked giving him a look like he was crazy for asking such a thing.

"Of course it is Edward" I said.

"Ok calm down ladies it was just a question" Edward said smiling at us before returning his attention back to her chart.

"How is our little girl" Katie said walking in the door followed closely by Mark.

"Good I am going to decorate my room like last time" she told Katie while Mark walked over to Edward. Samantha was going into detail how she wanted to decorate her room with her mom while is sat there in amusement listening to her excitement.

"Ok well Bella and I are going to check on our other patients, but I promise to stop by later and check on our little princess here" Edward said smiling at Samantha then nodding at me.

"I will see you later" I smiled at Samantha and followed Edward out.

"How do you do it?" I asked once we were out of the room.

"Do what?" he asked walking to the deserted nurse's station.

"Work with sick kids everyday and not get attached knowing there is always a possibility that what brought them here might be the cause for them not leaving" I said knowing it was not the best way of thinking but spending the last few hours with Samantha I couldn't help but fall in love with her. But I couldn't stop my mind from thinking that there was a chance that she might not make it to her next birthday or how weak her body was from all of the drugs they pumped into her body to fight the cancer that ran rampant through her body.

"Because no matter how hard it can be I can help. Yes some might die, but they all won't and if I can have a hand in saving just one then it makes the pain worth it" he said looking at me that sadness that I had noticed earlier returning to his beautiful eyes. It made me wonder how many patients, how many children he watched die knowing there was nothing he could do to save them.

"I hope I have a tenth of your strength" I said giving him a weak smile.

"You are strong Bella I see that don't doubt yourself" he said before returning his attention to the charts in front of him.

The rest of the day was spent working with Edward between Samantha and two other kids that were already on the pediatric floor. When my shift was finally over I was dead on my feet, the kids were easy it was the parents that drove me crazy.

"I will see you tomorrow?" Edward said more like a question than a statement.

"Maybe I will only be here for four hours because we have class in the morning" I said hoping that he would be there when I was working. For one, two and three he was hot, smart, and I felt like I was learning a lot from him. And finally working with him keep me away from Tanya.

"I will be here seven to seven" he said closing his eyes and pinching the bridge on his nose probably agonizing over the long hours that he would be working.

"Then I will see you tomorrow" I said smiling when he opened one of his eyes to look at me.

"Well until tomorrow Miss Bella Swan" he said moving his hand from his face completely smiling at me.

"Night Edward" I said turning to make my way to my locker so I could go home. I walked past the elevator opting for the stairs. I was down the first two flights of stairs when someone's arms wrapped around my waist pulling my body to theirs.

I started to scream when their hand came over my mouth.

"Shh Bella or you are going to draw some unwanted attention our way" Jacob said kissing the back of my neck as he spoke.

"You ass you almost gave me a heart attack" I said shoving my elbow into his chest. He released me after the blow, I was sure it was from the surprise of the hit and not the pain I was attempting to inflict on him.

"I am sorry, I just wanted to see you before you left" he said stalking toward me until my back was pressed against the wall.

"Why" I said starting to breathe heavy with anticipation.

"To do this" he said before bringing his lips down on mine. His hands wrapped around my waist pulling my body closer to his. I hesitated for a minute before wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. My tongue penetrated his mouth running it over his teeth and his tongue before his over took mine to explore my mouth. Jacob's hands moved from my waist down to my butt pulling my pelvis into his growing erection. I shifted my hips causing friction and gaining a very nice moan from him.

"Your office" I said pulling my lips from his to catch my breath.

Jacob pulled my body away from his and looked down on me. "I can't Bella I have a surgery in twenty minutes and that is not enough time to do all the things I want to do to you" he said leaning in to kiss me again.

"Are you coming over tonight?" I asked looking up at him before his lips could make contact giving him my sweetest smile.

"I think it will probably be best for me to go to my place tonight" he said trying to pull my body back to his.

I let my hands drop back to my side and ducked under his arm before he could wrap them back around me to put some distance between us.

"Bella don't be like that" he said turning around and leaning against the wall his eyes roaming up and down my body before resting on my face.

"Like what Jacob?" I asked not bothering to hide my annoyance when I spoke.

"You know I wish I could spend every night with you, but I need sleep" he said.

"What is that all I am good for? Coming over a few times a week once my roommate is asleep to have sex with me. I guess that would explain why you insist on hiding our relationship" I said before turning around to walk down the remaining steps. I was done talking to him and wanted to get away from him before I broke down in tears.

"I am not going to have the same fight with you Bella, you know why we can't tell people about our relationship" he said grabbing my arm before I made it down three steps.

"That is bull shit and you know it, now let go of my arm" I hissed at him.

"Fine" he said letting me go. I practically ran down the remaining steps. Once I made it to the locker room I grabbed my purse and walked to my truck as quick as possible. I wanted to go home and curl up in my bed. I was so tired of having the same fight with him over and over, there were times that I wondered if being with him was worth all the stress that our relationship brought to my life. Then I scolded myself for having those thoughts I cared about Jacob maybe loved him and I knew he cared for me. But I felt like our relationship was stuck in this phase and we couldn't move past it. Mainly because he insisted we hide it from everyone. I understood when I was working on his floor not to let anyone know but now there was nothing keeping us from telling people but him.

The worst part was that I had promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone and that included Alice. I felt alone and annoyed that I had so many feelings floating in my head and no one to help me break them down and discover what they meant. I admit when we first started seeing each other it was kind of fun sneaking around but now it was just stressful and disheartening thinking maybe he wanted to keep it a secret because he was embarrassed of me or I was just his plaything until something better came along.

"This is Bella Swan she will be working with you today, she is scheduled to shadow Angela but she is out sick today so she will just be observing until Angela returns" Tanya said introducing me to a tall handsome doctor. Of course she would chose me to fly solo without a nurse to follow the first day on the surgical rotation. She had already dispersed the other students with other nurse's and doctors and chose to leave me for last. Although looking up at Dr. Black I couldn't be to upset with her. He was tall, his hair was so dark it almost seemed black, he had it cut low but not shaved, his eyes were a dark brown that matched his tan skin perfectly.

'Miss Swan, I do not mind you in my OR but I suggest you stay out of the way of me and my nurses way. If you feel that you can not do that then I suggest you observe from the viewing gallery until Angela returns so you can learn your place in my OR" he said his voice deep and so sexy but he sounded like an arrogant ass.

"I think I can handle the simple task of staying out of your way" I said wanting to smack myself as soon as the words came out of my mouth. Tanya gave me an unpleasant look, while Dr. Black looked up from the chart he had been reading. His eyes seemed to be burning me, so I looked away opting to look at the floor instead of him.

"We will see" he said before returning his attention back to the chart. Now I understood why she gave me to him. He might be hot but I could see our personalities were most likely going to clash and that was going to make it a long four months.

I did just that stayed out of everyone's way for the next three days, since Angela decided to take the rest of the week off to fight the flu. It was day four that made me consider quitting the nursing program all together.

"Bella, I need your assistance over here" Dr. Black said he was in the middle of removing an elderly lady's gallbladder.

"Ok" I said walking timidly toward the operating table trying not to trip on anything.

"I need you to grab that retractor and pull away from me like Jessica is doing" he said glancing down at me, his eyes watching my reaction apparently waiting for me to freak out. I reached over trying to steady my hands grabbing the retractor from Jessica slowly.

"Sorry I have a hand cramp from holding it, I just need a minute to get the blood circulating again" Jessica said letting the retractor go, allowing me to move my hand on it pulling back.

"Why didn't you do this laparoscopic?" I asked before he started again.

"There were to many complications, now if you are done with the questions I am going to go ahead and finish this" he said before going back to work. I stood there watching his huge hands work their magic. He worked with ease, I was amazed at how smooth his actions seemed. I stood there watching for over ten minutes when Jessica returned to my side.

"Ok you are going to want to hand the retractor back to Jessica, do it slowly" he said stopping his movements to give us a second to switch positions.

Jessica's hand moved below mine and I released thinking she had a hold of it. Unfortunately Jessica was not as ready as I thought and the retractor shifted forward at least two inches before she pulled it back.

"What the hell" Dr. Black screamed. "I ask you to do one thing and you can't do that right. Get out of my OR now" he roared at me.

"I am sorry" I whispered before running out of the OR. I was able to make it to a bathroom before I broke down and cried. I wasn't sure how long I was in there but after a while I wiped my eyes and face and pulled myself together and walked out. I was walking to the locker room when I realized that it was thankfully time for me to go home. I was in dire need of alcohol. I pushed through the locker room door and pulled my purse out of my locker when Tanya appeared.

"What happened with Dr. Black" she asked walking up to me standing less than two feet away from me. She clearly had no respect for personal space.

"I don't know" I said not wanting to get into it with her now.

"Well he wants to see you in his office now, if he does not want you in his OR you will have to wait until next semester because there is no one else to shadow" she said turning to walk out.

"Where is his office?" I asked my voice shaking.

She didn't respond, so I eventually had to ask another nurse when I got my heart to slow down and exit the locker room.

I stood outside of his office once again trying to calm my heart down because there was no way he wouldn't notice it pounding through my chest. After a minute I raised my fist and knocked hoping he wasn't there unfortunately I heard him call for me to enter. Pushing the door open I stood frozen he was standing up facing the back wall his white coat thrown over his chair. The coat definitely obscured my view of how tone his body was. His shirt was tight and I could see the muscles in his back protruding out and his biceps causing the shirt some strain because the sleeves were not big enough to contain the muscles he clearly worked very hard to have.

"Have a seat Miss Swan" he said not turning around. I took one of the seats that sat in front of his desk putting my hands on my lap and staring at them so he wouldn't catch me checking out his body. The facts still remained even if he was incredibly hot that didn't change the fact that he was a complete dick to me in the OR.

"I want to apologize for my behavior earlier it was out of line and I reacted in a poor manner" he said turning to face me. I looked at him in stunned silence, he didn't seem like the one to admit being wrong and apologize for it. He looked down at me and then continued "I was having a bad day and I took it out on you and once again I apologize for my reaction" he said looking at me for some response.

"No I should have made sure Jessica had the retractor before I let go, my mistake could have caused something to go wrong far worse than you yelling at me" I said feeling the need to make him feel better. He raised an eyebrow at me probably surprised as much as I was that I was admitting to some fault.

"Then we should call it even and move on, it will be a long four months and we will not be able to work together smoothly if we do not like or trust each other" he said walking until he was in front of the desk and me and sat down on the ledge his eyes smoldering.

"I agree, now if that is all I should probably get going" I said standing from the chair. Unfortunately when I went to step away I hadn't noticed his long leg in my way and tripped over it. I went to reach my hands out to stop my fall when I felt my descent to the floor stop abruptly and started to be pulled back up to the upright position.

"Careful I can't have you killing yourself when we just made so much progress forgiving each other" he chuckled righting me on my feet. I could feel my face burning from the blush that was clearly visible.

"Sorry" I mumbled looking down at my feet again.

"It is fine Miss Swan" he said his hands still on my waist anchoring me to the ground in front of him. The way he said my name sent a chill through my body and my eyes snapped up to his.

"Please call me Bella" I said staring at him when his lips turned into a smile.

"Ok Bella I am happy we got everything worked out. I will see you tomorrow" he said pulling his hands from my waist and standing up towering over me. He walked to the door and pulled it open. I grabbed my bag and walked around the chair making sure I didn't bump into anything and fall again.

"Good night Dr. Black" I said walking past him.

"Night Bella" he said closing the door behind him.

I had made it home but didn't have a recollection of the drive my head was swarming with memories from the last few months. All the times Jacob and I had spent together and our little trips we would take when we both had free time going to swanky hotels on the beach but spending most of our time in bed. Maybe what I had said wasn't far off and he wasn't denying it maybe all this was to him was sex. I wiped the tears that started to form in my eyes willing myself to make it to my apartment before I cried.

I pulled myself out of my beat up pickup truck that I had since high school and walked past the elevator to the stairs. I paused at the elevator thinking about Edward and how he made me feel today, how he calmed me enough from having a mental break down in the middle of an elevator. I was sure he was the type of guy that wouldn't insist on hiding his girlfriend not only from co-workers but from friends and family. That thought just brought on another round of tears.

Once I made it to the apartment I was glad to see Alice was not home yet I walked quickly to the closet grabbing a towel out and walked to the bathroom to shower. I stood under the water trying to wash away the last hour. The day had been so good and now I was miserable but I was determined to not let Jacob ruin another one of my nights. I decided that I was going to go forward with my plans that I had made earlier.

**Please review it truly motivates me to write.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank everyone that reads the story and a special thanks to those who review. It helps. I know it has been over a week since I updated but it was finals week in college and I also had to work. But classes are over for a few weeks so I will update more. The chapters are going to be shorter but will be updated more. Hope you enjoy and remember to review.**

Once I washed away my slight depression I climbed out of the shower determined to have a good night. I went to work on my hair drying it and then pulling it into a high pony tail I wasn't one for hair so I did what I had to keep it out of my face and went on my way. I didn't like makeup either so I settled on a light coat of lip gloss and walked back to my room to get dressed.

"Hey how was the first day on the pediatric floor?" Alice asked leaning on my door frame while I pulled my shirt over my head. When we first became friends I was a little bit put off that she was so open but after being her friend for so many years I got use to the fact that she didn't believe in personal space. I soon realized that there was no reason to close my door because it meant nothing to her. Although she knew when it was locked not to bother me and surprising me she didn't ask to many questions about it.

"It was good, there is a new doctor he is actually the son of the Chief of Staff, and let me tell you Alice he is like nothing I have ever seen before. He is so hot and his eyes oh my gosh you could honestly get lost in them. But besides his good looks he is charming, nice, sweet, and patient. The way he acts towards the kids is just another reason that makes him even sexier" I said smiling at her knowing she would most likely show up at the hospital the next time I worked so she could check him out.

"So did you actually work today or did you spend all of your time checking the new doctor out not that I don't want to hear a lot more about him in a minute" she said flopping down on the bed while I grabbed my shoes to slid them back on.

"I was so nervous, but the first little girl I worked with was the sweetest little thing, she has leukemia and came in with an infection so she will be there for a few days. She is amazing, she is so young yet she seems far beyond her years but I guess I understand why. She has been through a lot and she can still smile it makes me feel stupid when I get upset about stupid trivial stuff" I said flopping down next to Alice leaning back until I was staring at the ceiling my Van's hanging off the side of the bed.

I sat there silently thinking maybe I was to hard on Jacob I cared about him, maybe there was a reason that we couldn't tell people about our relationship. But then again he never denied what I said about him just using me for sex. I felt something building in my chest and shoved it back down willing myself not to cry for him in front of Alice.

"Kids are resilient they are to young to hold grudges for what they have been dealt in life, we could learn a lot from them. Now tell me more about this hottie that is great with kids. Like is he married? And when are you guys going out?" she asked turning to look at me.

"I didn't see a ring and I definitely looked but a lot of doctors there don't wear their wedding bands to work because they don't want to lose them. We just meet and you know I am kind of seeing someone" I said feeling bad because once I started locking my door she knew what was going on and I could tell she wanted to know who I was seeing but once she figured out I was not going to tell her she gave up. But I still saw the look of hurt on her face when she knew he stayed over and I didn't give up any information about him.

"Oh yeah mystery boy that never comes around until I am asleep or gone. Answer this for me what is wrong with him like are you embarrassed or is it someone we both know. Oh my gosh please tell me you are not sleeping with Mike Newton" she shrieked sitting up so she could look down at me.

"Oh my gosh no. I stopped dating him in high school why would I start again now" I said giggling when her face went back to normal but her prodding scan over my face was looking for some type of clue.

"Well you started seeing this dude right after we ran into Mike so I could only assume why you wouldn't tell your best friend who you have been seeing for almost four months" she said laying back down.

"It's complicated, or should I say that it was complicated. I think I broke up with him tonight" I said keeping my voice calm and steady if she sensed any weakness she would feel the need to help me and I did not want they.

"Are you ok?" she asked rolling onto her side and propping her head up to look at me.

"Yeah it just sucks because we didn't end it on very good terms. Well I guess it was more me yelling at him that he was just using me for sex and running off. I am just so tired of hiding our relationship and from what he was saying he didn't plan on that changing any time soon. So I can only assume he is either embarrassed of me or doesn't care enough to share any of his life with me. Did you know that the whole time we were together I never went to his apartment. There is just so much I don't know about him because he won't let me in" I sighed rubbing my forehead not wanting to think about how much I really didn't know about Jacob.

"Well you know what this means right?" she asked jumping up from the bed grabbing my arm in the process bring me with her. She always surprised me with how strong she was for how small she was.

"Alice noooo" I whined trying to steady myself on my feet.

"Yes" she said pulling me to the door.

"Fine if I agree I have to make a stop before we go and I can't stay that long I have class in the morning before clinical" I said grabbing a hoodie that was laying on my desk chair.

"Ok we have to fix that hair and put a little more than lip gloss on" she said pulling me to her room.

I thought about whining but realized it was pointless. I called Rose to see if she wanted to meet up at the bar down the street in a hour for a few drinks. She agreed something about Emmett driving her crazy and needing to get out of their apartment. I giggled when I heard Emmett holler that he had heard her. "Why do you think I said it so loud" she hollered back causing me to laugh again.

I hung up when Alice started yanking at me hair causing me to squeal in pain. Rose laughed and said she would meet us there.

"Alice if you pull all of my hair out there will be none left for you to play Barbie with" I said trying to lean with the pressure she was causing.

"Stop being a baby Bella, you just have a sensitive head" she said yanking at it again.

"The only reason it is so sensitive is because you insist on pulling it out" I mumbled.

After twenty minutes my hair was as straight at could be with the front pulled back in some type of twist that I could never do to myself keeping the hair from falling into my face.

"I have to get ready" Alice said prancing over toward her bathroom.

"I have to run somewhere I will be back by the time you are ready then we can go" I said walking out of her room to get dressed. Of course when I walked into my room there was already an outfit waiting. I had no clue when she did it but I just shook my head as I proceed to pull the skinny jeans on with the tight fitting button up blouse. She had heels to match it but my clumsiness and alcohol spelled deathtrap when you added high heels to the mix. I opted for the flats that were sitting in my closest.

I grabbed my purse and keys locking the door behind me. Driving to the nearest arts and crafts store hoping it would still be open. It was eight thirty and luckily for me they were opened until nine. I climbed out of my truck and walked in. Strolling through the aisles I found everything I wanted and walked to the checkout line. After making my purchases I drove home. Alice was almost ready, I sat on the edge of her bed as she put the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Do you remember the first time you drug me out after a breakup?" I asked watching her work her magic on herself.

"Like it was yesterday. Instead of Martinis I believe you settled for chocolate ice cream" she said giggling to herself.

"It was right after you and Mike broke up. For the life of me I can't remember why you two broke up though" she said turning away from the mirror to look at me.

"It was after I found his Bennie Baby collection" I said laughing right along with Alice.

"Oh yeah now I remember you called me horrified on what you should do" she said trying to imitate my voice. _"Alice it is Bella, girl I don't know what to do. We were making out he went to go get a drink and I did what you told me to do if he ever left me alone in his room. Yes I went through his closest like you said. No I didn't find porn, I wish. Alice I am not even joking he has over two hundred Bennie Babies in his closest. Alice stop laughing it is not funny he is sixteen years old. They all have covers some are in glass containers and have plaques with their names on them. Alice I am going to kill you if you don't stop laughing. What do I do?"_

Alice was laughing so hard by the time she finished she had tears coming out of her eyes. I was holding my side because I was laughing so hard that it was starting to hurt remembering the phone call I made sitting on Mike's bed waiting for him to come back. I was fourteen at the time so dating Mike who was sixteen was exciting he was older, hot, and played for the high school football time all wins in my book.

"Do you remember what you told me?" I said once I was able to talk.

"I told you to breakup with him" she said trying to stop laughing.

"No you told me to leave as soon as possible. I am pretty sure you told me to climb out his window if I had to. So I left him a note saying we had to break up and proceeded to climb out of his second story window."

When Alice started laughing again so I grabbed her pillow from the bed throwing it at her.

"I didn't actually think you would think I was serious" she said grabbing the pillow off of the ground and chucking it at me.

"I am sure you recall that even back then I was clumsy so climbing out of a window not such a good idea. I fell and broke my wrist. The worst part is by then Mike had come back in the room seen the note then had to take me to the emergency room and sat there with me until my dad could come. Oh my gosh I even put Puddles the brown dog on top of the note" I said tears now rolling down my face from the memory.

"I think that was the last time I listened to you when it came to dating" I said wiping my face trying not to ruin the makeup that Alice had spent so much time working on.

"That was because you practically stopped dating after Mike" Alice said turning to look in the mirror one last time before we could go.

"You were and still are just to picky" she said grabbing my hand pulling me behind her out the door.

"It is not being picky I am just selective. I know what I want and I don't feel like I should settle for anything less. Unlike you, you go home with anything that looks good on your arm. You select guys like shoes, if it compliments you then it is a go" I said.

"You defiantly deserve the best Bella, and I deserve a little harmless fun" Alice said turning to look over her shoulder to smile.

"I say we both do tonight" I said grabbing my jacket pulling it over the light pink blouse Alice was forcing me to wear. Although I had to admit it made my chest look quiet nice.

Rose was waiting inside the bar talking to Jessica one of the regular bartenders that we had meet a few month after we had moved into the apartment. The bar was not to small but not huge and the atmosphere was nice. People danced but it was not like you were getting molested on the dance floor by strangers. It became a favorite hang out for us, we usually tried to meet up once a week to get a drink to catch up but would make expectations if one of us was having a bad day.

"So tell me what has brought us here on a Monday, not that I don't love seeing you girls and getting drunk" Rose said. That was the reason I loved her she was blunt but it was also the reason I hated her. Being blunt with someone was one thing, I just hated when that someone was me.

"I guess I broke up with BIG" I said downing the rest of my drink tapping the top to let Jessica I wanted another one. The girls started to call Jacob that when I wouldn't tell them his name. The told me it stood for Bella's imaginary guy.

"What do you mean you guess, you either broke up or you didn't" Rose said strumming her fingers against the bar.

"It is not like I said we are breaking up. We had a fight, I accused him of only using me for sex that is why he doesn't want anyone to know we are dating. He said he didn't want to keep having the same fight with me. He thought it was a good idea to bring up his bull shit reasons for why we shouldn't tell people and I called him on it and then left. He hasn't called which I am thankful for because I don't think I could handle talking to him right now" I said taking two gulps of my drink before placing it down on the bar.

I usually wasn't a drinker but talking about BIG was making me depressed and that is the last thing I wanted to I figured I could get drunk enough to forget about it all for a while and enjoy myself.

"Calm down on the alcohol. We have class tomorrow" Rose said waving Jessica off from giving me a refill.

"I am just so pissed off that I finally let someone in and now it feels like I just wasted the last three months of my life" I said gesturing Jessica for another drink. "I promise to sip this one" I said when I noticed Alice and Rose giving me a look.

"Are you in love with him?" Alice asked her voice soft knowing that for some girls that were post breakup that question may cause them to breakdown. Thankfully for everyone at the bar I was not that girl.

"I don't know I could be, but I feel like he keeps such a big part of his life hidden from me. I have no clue who he really is because he blocks me from so much of his life" I said taking another sip on my drink. "But enough about me, Rose what is going on with that fine piece of meat you call your fiancée?" I asked hoping they would realize our previous conversation was over.

"You know driving me crazy, he wants to get a pool table" she said flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Where in the world would you but a pool table in your apartment?" Alice asked.

"Oh would you like to guess where my hot piece of meat as Bella calls him wants to put it. In the dining room, in my freaking dining room. I asked him where we were suppose to eat, and he tells me we could get those TV trays and eat in the living room" she huffed letting her frustration out.

Alice and I just looked at each other before we both broke out laughing. Only Emmett would suggest TV trays to Rose.

"What about you Alice we haven't heard any news about any new guys showing up in your life" Rose asked looking at Alice I knew it had been at least two months since the last time she had a guy stay the night. They had dated for about three months before she brought him home, but after that night I never saw him again.

"Ha-ha no break just not wasting my time with the usual losers, taking my time to find my next victim" she said giving Rose and I a devilish grin before diverting her eyes past us to the entrance. "Like him I could work with" she said licking her lips causing Rose and I to turn our attention to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading and for the reviews. Please be patient as the story progresses. I am not one that believes you fall in love over night. **

"Is that Dr. Cullen?" Rose asked.

"Yeah" is all I could say watching him work his way through the crowd toward the bar. A tall, blonde, slender man was behind him and followed him to the bar.

"You know him?" Alice said nudging my arm to get my attention since my eyes hadn't left Edward's face since he walked in.

"He started today, he is the new pediatric doctor" Rose said when I didn't say anything.

"You have to introduce me, so I can meet his friend. I don't think I have seen someone so hot since, you know what I haven't ever seen anyone that hot" Alice said grabbing my arm pulling me off of the bar stool.

"Alice" I hissed at her when I stumbled forward trying to regain my balance after being yanked off my stool without warning.

"Sorry, but I see a few sluts that are about to make a move and I am not about to lose my chance of finding true love" she said batting her eyelashes at me.

"Whatever, just go" I said pushing her forward grabbing Rose's arm so she had to come with.

My heart was racing and I could feel my face warming up as my cheeks reddened and I hadn't even got to him yet how was I going to have a coherent conversation with him.

Thankfully Alice did not have the same issues as me.

"Is this seat taken?" Alice asked sliding onto the barstool that was next to Edwards's friend.

"Actually it is" he started to say until he turned and saw her "not" he finished smiling at her. Edward looked over smiling at Alice before he saw me standing next to her.

"Hey" I said the blush spreading over my whole body, I felt my toes burning the way he looked at me.

"Hey" he said giving me that dazzling smile that made my heart race.

"You want my seat?" he said shifting to move off of the bar stool so I could sit down.

"No that is ok, please sit back down" I said touching his forearm so he would sit back down. Unfortunately he did not like my answer instead he put his hands over my rib cage and spun me around until I was on the stool and he was standing in front of me. We were so close if I move a few inches forward our lips would be touching. "Jasper move and offer your seat to Rose" Edward said breaking our eye contact and finally leaning away from me to look over at his friend.

"Thanks" Rose said taking the seat after Jasper moved.

"You are welcome. I guess we should make introductions. Ladies this is my friend and roommate Jasper Hale. Jasper this is my little damsel in distress Bella" he said stopping to wink at me before continuing "and this is Rose they both work at the hospital with me." He stopped at Alice turning his attention to me so I could continue.

"Oh sorry this is Alice we live together. Alice this is Dr. Edward Cullen, apparently my knight in shining armor" I said turning back to him to smile.

"Once we leave the hospital it is just Edward please or Prince Charming whatever pleases you" he said winking causing the blush I had under control to suddenly reappear.

"I feel like I am missing something" Alice chimed in. I hadn't told her about the elevator although she knew I hated small spaces after I got locked in Taylor's bathroom at a pool party and had a complete meltdown when I was sixteen.

"Oh I feel like I said something I shouldn't have" he said his face going from flirt to apologetic.

"Oh Bella doesn't keep anything from me, now do you Bella" Alice said. I just smiled ignoring her comment.

"I was going to tell you, sorry as soon as you got home you went all Bella make-over on me and I didn't have a chance to tell you" I said glaring at her.

"So what happened?" Rose asked interrupting Alice and my bickering.

"I had to transfer a patient in a wheel chair nobody was around so I got on the elevator to take her to the fifth floor and almost had a nervous break down, until Prince Charming here saved me" I said giving him a shy smile.

"I don't think I would call it saving, maybe just calming" he said bringing his hand to my forearm resting it there gently in a comforting way.

"What? I have never been able to calm Bella down when she starts to have one of her meltdowns. You remember Taylor's party you didn't calm down for like three hours and the only reason you did is because you drank so much you passed out" Alice said looking from me to Edward smiling.

"Maybe it was just the way you tried to calm me down" I said glaring at Alice. Her face reddened until she looked away. Some how she thought me making out with any random guy would calm my nerves. When I said no enough she turned to the alcohol which worked wonders.

"So what brings you guys out tonight?" Jasper said looking at Alice. I glanced up giving her a look telling her not to bring up my dating drama in front of them. I wasn't sure why but I didn't want Edward knowing about my dysfunctional relationship.

"Celebrating Rose and Bella's last semester in school" she said bringing her martini glass to her lips taking a sip.

"How was your first day?" I asked Edward when Rose and Alice started a conversation with Jasper.

"It was good, but I had some pretty good help so it made the day go by smoother" he said taking a drink of his beer. And for a minute there I was jealous of the beer bottle that got to touch his lips. Shaking my head I tried to focus on the conversation we were having and not undressing him with my eyes.

"Only pretty good huh?" I asked moving the martini glass to my lips taking a sip. He moved the bottle down that trademark smile marking his face.

"Well I didn't want to embarrass her but I have to admit she was pretty awesome. I am actually looking forward to working with her again tomorrow."

"Oh my gosh I love this song" Rose said jumping off the bar stool locking arms with me and grabbing Alice's arm pulling us both off our bar stools toward the dance floor.

"Rose" Alice and I both started to protest but the look of determination on her face told us it was going to be useless, so instead of resisting we followed her.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romanceRah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romanceRah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romanceI want your uglyI want your diseaseI want your everythingAs long as it's freeI want your love(Love-love-love I want your love)I want your dramaThe touch of your handI want your leather-studded kiss in the sandI want your loveLove-love-loveI want your love(Love-love-love I want your love)You know that I want youAnd you know that I need youI want it bad, your bad romance_

The Lady Gaga lyrics filled the bar as we all sang along. I might be clumsy on my feet but I loved dancing and surprisingly I was not bad at it. I still refused to wear heels when we went out because I didn't want to risk killing myself. Alice grabbed my arm pulling me closer.

_I want your horror. I want your design. 'Cause you're a criminal. As long as your mine.I want your love. _She sung at the top of her lungs pulling Rose closer as well. We were all giggling when I remembered that Edward was here. I shifted my body trying not to be to obvious to see if he was still here and watching.

My heart started beating even faster when I saw Jasper and him sitting in our vacant bar stools leaning his back against the bar watching us while smiling.

"You were right he is hot" Alice screamed at me, pulling my attention back to our group.

"What?" I said not being able to hear what she said over the music.

"I said he was hot, and totally into you" she said smiling at me before shifting her body so she was in direct view of Jasper. I had to laugh as she swayed her body as a new song started.

"Next victim?" I asked as I started to move my body with the music again so I didn't stand out in the crowd by not moving.

"No, I don't think he is like that and the little time I spent with him I actually like him and wouldn't mind spending more time with him" she said leaning toward me so I could hear her.

"Good, he seems nice" I said moving my hips putting on my own little show. I wasn't sure what had gotten into me maybe the alcohol or maybe I just needed to let out the stress and tension that had been building for a while being in a relationship that I couldn't tell anyone about.

After two more songs I was tired and thirsty, Alice and Rose both agreed and we walked back to the bar. To my disappointment Edward was gone, but Jasper remained. My little high that I had built up quickly deflated. Alice retook the seat next to Jasper and Rose took her seat.

"Hey I am going to go, I am getting a headache and I have an early morning tomorrow" I yelled to Alice and Rose.

"We will come to" Alice said.

"No, stay enjoy yourselves" I said knowing that she would come with me but she was clearly enjoying her time with Jasper.

"Make sure my girls gets home safely" I said to Jasper after telling him it was nice meeting him and hugged Alice and Rose goodbye.

They had both protested to me leaving alone but I informed them it was three blocks and I had mace so I would be fine. They were about to argue but I started to walk out waving quickly.

The cool air cleared my head and brought back the disappointment I felt when I realized Edward had left. The walk brought the things that I was trying to get away from to the front burner. I cared about Jacob, I wasn't sure if it was love but I thought that it could have developed to being love. He was an awesome doctor but I wasn't sure if he would ever be capable of being a great boyfriend. He was very into his job which was understandable but sometimes our time together felt so unimportant to him.

I felt my eyes start to water, I figured if I couldn't get it under control I could blame it on the cold when I got to the front door and had to see Sam our door man.

I changed my train of thought thinking about Alice's upcoming birthday and the party that we had to plan to go along with the birthday. I went through my head trying to think of the people that we should invite. At the top of my list was Edward and Jasper if she was still interested in four months then I had to laugh that it we were going to planning her birthday four months in advance but it was Alice after all.

When I finally made it to our apartment I had regained all of my composure and was able to have a conversation with Sam about he wife that I had found out was three months pregnant. After a brief conversation I walked to the stairwell to make my way up to our apartment.

After huffing up the last flight of stairs I started to rummage through my purse to get my keys.

"It is late where were you?" a husky voice asked causing me to scream dropping my keys to the ground. Although I recognized the voice without having to look up he still caught me by surprise.

"What's it to you?" I asked not bothering to look at him as I bent down to pick up my keys. I grasped them in my hands when his huge warm hand wrapped around my wrist pulling me up with it pulling my keys out of my hand.

"Are you drunk?" he asked sliding the key into the door. Unfortunately for him it was the wrong key.

"Once again what is it to you?" I hissed at him grabbing the keys from the door since he had no clue what he was doing and I didn't feel like watching him go through all ten keys that I had on my key chain. Which caused me to wonder why I had so many keys. I had one for my apartment, my truck, Charlie's house, Renee's house, then Renee's car since she lost her key all the time she had given it to me when I still lived with her. Which caused me to laugh thinking I had a key to her car even though she lived in another state and now that I thought about it she had sold the car when she moved to Florida with Phil. Ok that was one key that could come off now, what were the other five.

"Don't be like that Bella" he said.

Snapping out of my key haze I pushed the door open spinning around before he could walk in.

"Like what Jacob, I am not sure why you are here. If you think that I am going to have sex with you, you are wrong. I thought I made myself perfectly clear I am not some slut you get to keep hanging around so whenever you feel like getting off you can just stop by. You don't have to worry about anyone finding out about us because there is no us to hide" I said feeling the tears start to build. I didn't want him to see me cry so I attempted to close the door leaving him on the outside.

His foot stopped the door leaving it halfway open. "I don't want to lose you" he said reaching his hand to cup my check wiping away the tear that flowed slowly down my cheek.

"You already did" I said stepping out of his grasp. My movement to get away from him also moved me further from the door allowing him to step in.

"Jacob just go, we have no more to discus we were not friends before this so there is nothing to salvage here. I will go back to being a nursing student and you can go back to doing whatever you were doing before I stepped into the picture" I said backing up as he continued to step closer closing the door behind him. We stood in the middle of my dark apartment.

Looking at him I felt so many emotions, I cared about him, I wanted him in my life but the little voice in my head keep telling me I would never come first that I would always be something he would be embarrassed or ashamed of.

"Bella what you said in the stairwell today broke my heart. The thought that I was using you for sex or anything else shows me that I have not been a very good boyfriend at all if you think that I could ever use you. I am sorry that I made you feel like that and I wish I could take it back" he said stepping forward grabbing my arms before I could step back. He pulled my body to his until our chest were touching. He bent slightly forward bringing his lips inches within mine. "Bella, I could never use you because I love you" he said bringing his lips to mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took me longer than planned with Christmas and traveling. I know everyone wants more Edward and I promise it will come but for the story to work and not consist of five chapters I need to go into detail when it comes to her relationship with Jacob and I am not one that believes that you fall in love over night. So please review and I will do my best to update as soon as possible.**

**Characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer.**

My mind was swimming with thoughts trying to figure out what to do. I wasn't sure if I loved him and I was not going to tell him something I was unsure of to ease his mind. So I did the only thing I could think of. I wrapped my arms around him bringing our bodies even closer. I could feel his excitement grow as it pressed into my stomach. I knew we still had a lot to discuss but right now I didn't want to talk I wanted to feel.

Jacob's hands moved along my body stopping at the tiny buttons that held the tight blouse closed and started to work his way up undoing them. Finally when he reached the top button my breast pushed forward attempting to break free from the blouse they had been confined to for the last couple of hours.

"Bedroom" I said pushing his body toward my door. I didn't think Alice would appreciate us having sex on the couch not that we hadn't done it before there was never a chance of her walking in and seeing us.

Jacob practically picked me up carrying me to the bedroom while kissing down my jaw and neck.

Once we reached the bedroom he set me gently on the ground, stripping himself of the rest of his clothes while I did the same thing. As I watched him remove the last bit of clothing I felt myself wishing there was more passion. Pulling my pants free I felt like we were going through the motions of having sex not make love and couldn't help the bubble of disappointment that rose into my chest.

"I want you so bad" Jacob said stepping forward to wrap his arms around me.

"I know" was all I could say before his lips found mine again as he pushed me back until my legs were against the bed. Slowly he pushed back until I was laying on the bed and his body was hovering over me.

Our lips moved together as our bodies did. My mind started to wander and all I could think of was how I could get lost in Edward's eyes. I opened my eyes and for a second I pictured it was Edward's arms that wrapped around me, Edwards lips that moved with mine, but the way Jacob's hands moved down my body the eloquent hands that worked magic in the OR did have the same gentleness when he handled my body or how I pictured Edward would touch me if he ever did.

"I need to feel you" he moaned moving himself until he was at my entrance" I gave a small nod before I felt him shift forward thrusting himself into me. We both moaned at the same time. If there was one thing that wasn't lacking in Jacob and my relationship it was our sex life, but maybe that is all we had. I know he said he loved me but I couldn't bring myself to totally believe him.

"Are you ok?" he asked when he noticed my lack of movement or sounds.

"Yeah, sorry I have a lot on my mind" I said moving my lips back to his and wrapping my legs around him. I didn't want to tell him what I was thinking so I figured this would shut him up for now, something I found myself doing more. Using sex to avoid difficult discussions with Jacob especially when I was worried what he would say.

He shifted his body running his lips down my jaw and neck while shifting his body so his thrust went deeper and harder. I couldn't help but moan wrapping my legs around him tighter arching my back up so he could go even further.

"Gosh I love how it feels to be inside of you" he whispered in my ear taking my earlobe in his mouth sucking on it lightly.

"That feels so good" I said moving my hands down until they rested on his butt. "Harder" I said attempting to push him back into me when he started to pull out. He pushed forward hard and deep. My walls started to contract around him as my body started to quiver from the pleasure that was pulsing through my body. After two more thrust I felt Jacob meet his release.

As soon as Jacob had regained some control over his body, he pulled out and rolled over. I shivered from the lost of contact, but it was something I had gotten use to. After sex Jacob was not one to cuddle most of the time he would either roll over and go to sleep facing away from me or he would roll over, out of the bed and start to dress before I could protest.

I wasn't sure why I thought him saying that he loved me would change any of that. He rolled over and discarded the condom into the trash bin next to my bed.

"Nothings changed" I whispered more to myself than to him.

"What?" he asked shifting his body so he was facing me.

"This was a mistake, nothing has changed. No matter what you say to me, no matter what feelings you confess to having nothing has changed" I said rolling out of the bed grabbing a bath rob that was laying across my desk chair.

"You don't believe that I love you?" he asked shifting his body so he was now sitting up. He reached over turning the small bedside lamp on illuminating the room with a faint light.

"No I don't believe you. How can I? You might say that you love me but how can I believe you when the only time you want to say it or show it is in this room, in this bed" I said my voice staring to grow louder the angrier I got.

I walked over to were his clothes had fallen on the floor. Picking them up I tossed them to the bed where Jacob was still sitting.

"You should go before Alice gets home" I said walking toward the bathroom that was connected to my bedroom. I didn't have any desire to watch him get dressed and leave me like he had done so many times before.

"Bella" he called out as I walked away from him. "Damn it Bella stop" he practically yelled at me.

"Why, has anything changed from his afternoon? Can we finally walk around holding hands, actually go places to eat dinner. Please tell me what has changed from five hours ago that has made all of this ok?" I asked not bothering to lower my voice. I was hoping Alice was not home yet but at that moment I did not care.

The look on his face told me nothing had changed, that everything that I had just said was still the same. We would not hold hands in public or have a restaurant that was our own something we lacked now because we never went out in public together unless we were out of town and even then he limited the amount of time that we spent outside our room.

I wanted to scream from being so stupid this whole time. He was using me and yet it took me this much time to realize. I wanted to cry for time I wasted thinking that something would change.

"Bella please just listen to me" he said slipping his pants over his bare legs not bothering to put his boxer-briefs back on.

"Our relationship has not been as easy as what I would have hoped for. And I take full responsibility for that. I wanted to not only protect you but myself from gossip at work and from unfair treatment by your colleagues because you were dating me. I know that I can't say that tomorrow we are going to walk out of here and go to dinner and walk down the street holding hands. I know we have to change things and I don't want to lose you so I am willing to try. I love you and I never wanted to hurt you and I see now that what I have been putting you through these last couple of months have done just that" he said walking toward me.

"Please tell me that I haven't lost you" he said now cupping my cheek turning my face toward his, his fingers gently wiping the tears from my face.

"Tell me how things are going to change" I said.

"We can start by meeting your roommate, I am pretty sure I heard her come in a few minutes ago" he said taking my hand into his and leading me to the door.

"We don't have to do this tonight" I protested.

"No I want you to believe me, although it is a small step it is one that I can offer now" he said opening the door pulling me into the brightly lit living room. Alice's light to her room was still on, I was sure she was most likely waiting until the yelling stopped and Jacob left to come comfort me in some way. Most likely with two spoons and Ben and Jerry's.

Jacob brought his free hand to the door knocking on it loudly, he turned his face toward mine and smiled lightly.

"Bella are you ok?" she asked opening the door thankfully she was dressed because the look on her face I was assuming she thought it was only going to be me.

"Oh hi" she said her eyes widening.

"Sorry to bother you but I thought I should introduce myself" he said extending his free hand out. "I know that Bella introduced us when she first started her clinical rotation as Dr. Black but I would like to now introduce myself as Bella's boyfriend Jacob" he said bringing her hand into his.

I stood there and smiled lightly, but this is not what I always thought it would be. I wanted it to be carefree and fun when I introduced a boyfriend to Alice like it had always been, yet this was so formal. I always thought my heart would sing, a weight would be lifted but nothing happened. So I just stood there and smiled at my best friend slash roommate meet my boyfriend of almost four months.

"Nice to meet you Jacob" Alice said her face smiling at him but the look she gave me told me something else. I wasn't sure what exactly it was but I figured she would tell me soon enough.

"So you are the one Bella has been hiding from me the last few months" she said gesturing toward the couch so we weren't standing in her doorway.

For the next thirty minutes Alice played twenty questions with Jacob and the worst part about the information she was getting was the fact that it was news to me. There was so much that I didn't know about him and vice versa. I tried to hide the yawns that seemed to come non stop when she started to asked about his family. I wanted to stop them because he didn't talk about his family a lot and I wanted to know whatever information could get out of him.

"We should get you to bed, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow" Jacob said standing and offering a hand to help me up. "I am happy I got to meet you again, and I am sure I will see you a lot more" he said nodding his head toward Alice to tell her goodnight.

"You too, night" she said standing from the couch walking toward her room.

I walked to my dresser sliding a t-shirt and a new pair of underwear on placing my robe back on the chair before climbing back into bed.

"Are you staying?" I asked watching his stand next to the window looking out.

"Do you want me to?" he asked turning to face me.

"Yes" was all I said throwing the blankets back to offer him part of the bed. He slid his pants off grabbing his boxer briefs and pulling them on before climbing into the bed. I turned to face him hoping that these new found changes would change the way we slept yet he climbed in shifted his body toward the opposing wall. I stared at him for a few minutes before turning my back away from him again. My mind wandered if this is really what I wanted, if I hadn't gotten use to not seeing him when I woke up and how I would feel in the morning. My emotions were all over the place did I want this because he had put up such a fight or did I actually want to share my relationship with the world.

I spent the next hour thinking, when I finally got my mind to shut down I was awoken by a not so quiet snoring. I shoved Jacob's shoulder hoping it would stop, after five minutes of shoving when I finally figured out it wasn't working I grabbed a pillow pulling it over my head. I had noticed this minor flaw when we went out of town but we usually didn't sleep enough for it to drive me crazy like it was now.

All to soon my alarm was going off.

"Bella please turn that damn thing off" Jacob moaned pulling the pillow that had been covering my head over his face. "Bella" he moaned again.

"Shut up" I hissed at him rolling over to hit the button to turn the blaring alarm off. I usually curled back into my bed but this time I keep rolling until my feet hit the ground.

"Bella I am on duty this morning and I have to stop by home to change. So I am going to jump in first" he said rolling out of the bed before I could protest. I flopped back onto the bed and watched him walk into the bathroom annoyed with his lack of concern that I also had things to do this morning like class.

After twenty minutes I figured I should eat or I wouldn't have time.

"Morning" Alice said sliding a cup of coffee and a bagel toward me.

"Hey" I said flopping down on the bar stool and eating the bagel.

"So what happened last night?" she asked once I finished half of the coffee and most of the bagel.

I gave her a shortened version of what had happened. She interpreted me a few times when I told her about the I love you exchange and lack of exchange from me.

"Do you not love him?" she asked.

"I don't know you found out more about him last night than I have in the last four months. I am happy that I don't have to hide it from you anymore but it is still a secret to everyone else. I just don't know" I sighed downing the rest of my coffee.

"I need to go kick him out of the shower or I am going to be late" I said forcing myself off the stool. I was exhausted physically and emotionally.

"Jacob I really need to get in the shower or I am going to be late to class" I said banging on the door.

"I am done" he said opening the door steam rolling out behind him.

I walked past him not bothering to tell him goodbye. Maybe I had woken up on the wrong side of the bed or it was from the lack of sleep but right now I was cranky and annoyed.

All morning in class I was dragging behind luckily I had spent the weekend before reading the chapters for class so I felt comfortable with the information. Rose looked slightly hung over but she like me knew our information and were comfortable with what we were doing.

"Do you want to grab lunch before we go to the hospital?" Rose asked as we headed out of the school.

"Yeah. The usual place?" I asked turning toward my car.

"Yeah" she hollered climbing into her tiny red sports car.

For the next hour we spent talking about clinics I talked briefly about what had happened with Jacob without using his name.

"Bella you just need to move on. What excuse could he really have for wanting to keep you a secret? I don't know if you should really believe him when he said he loves you because you said you were going to break up with him" she said taking a sip of her tea.

I had thought the same thing but was still trying to push that feeling away. I just nodded shoving another bite of salad into my mouth. We parted ways, I headed to the hospital wanting to get there a little early.

I knocked on the door and heard someone tell me to come in.

"Hi, how is the little princess doing today" I asked smiling at Samantha. She beamed back at me.

"Miss Bella" she screamed putting her doll to the side so she could sit up more.

"She is doing ok, the antibiotics haven't started to work yet so they will be keeping her a few more days" Katie said.

"Bella come meet my baby" Samantha said waving me over. I smiled at Katie and walked to take a seat next to Samantha.

"Who might this be?" I said gesturing to the baby that was now snuggled in her lap, setting the bags I had brought in down on the floor next to my chair.

"This is Maggie, do you want to hold her?" she asked lifting the baby to me. I took her gently into my arms cradling her like I would a real baby.

"Hi Maggie" I cooed at her earning a round of giggles from Samantha. We spent the next ten minutes talking to and about baby Maggie.

"So I brought a few things that we talked about yesterday" I said grabbing the bag that I had set down earlier.

"What is it? What is it? What is it?" she chanted bouncing up and down with excitement.

I set the bag on my lap and started to pull out the decorations I had bought the day before so we could decorate her room. I was in the middle of coloring a purple pony when the door opened.

"So how is the princess doing?" Edward asked walking to the opposite side of the bed as me.

"Good, Bella and I are decorating. We colored pink ponies" Samantha said giggling.

"Really, and how is Miss Bella doing today" he asked observing me. I glanced up shifting my hair out of my face. Since I wasn't clocked on yet I hadn't put it up yet.

"Good" I said shyly. I finished the picture as Edward checked over Samantha.

"Ok I have to go for a little while, but I will see you later. I will come by and see what else you did with the room" I said standing from my chair. I said goodbye to everyone and walked out followed by Edward.

"Did you have a good night?" Edward asked once we were out of the room.

"I did" I smiled at him. "Did you? You left kind of early and sudden, did you not like the bar?" I asked turning to face him.

"Oh, I didn't leave I stepped out to call the hospital" he said studying my face for some reaction.

"You weren't drinking while on call were you?" I asked sounding a little harsher than I had planned.

"No, not at all I would never jeopardize my patient's health by being that selfish. I wanted to check up on Samantha's progress and see if the medication was working" he said taking a step back from me.

"Oh my gosh I am sorry for even asking that question, the little time I have known you and I know you wouldn't ever do that. I am so sorry" I said again wanting to bang my head against the wall.

"It is fine Bella, I rather you care enough to ask even if you think it would upset me than to believe there was a possibility that I could be so neglectful and not say a word about it" he said smiling at me. "I have another patient to check on but I will see you in a few minutes" he said turning away from me to walk into another room.

I quickly went to the locker room so I could change and pull my hair up. I rushed down the stairs trying to make it to the nurse's station before Tanya started.

"You are late Miss Swan" Tanya said as I tried to blend in behind Rose.

"I am sorry it was my fault, I saw her earlier and wanted to speak to her about a patient that we worked with yesterday" Edward said walking up from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to catch a glance of him once again my Knight in shinning armor. He gave me a quick wink and smile before walking past me.

"I promise it won't happen again" he said giving Tanya one of his dazzling smiles before grabbing a chart from the nurse's station and walking toward a patient's room. Tanya's face had lit up from the attention she was receiving from Edward but after he walked into the room that smile quickly faded.

"Miss Swan you will be working with me today" she said snarling at me. I couldn't help the wave of disappointment that went through me.

For the next four hours I spent running around doing anything and everything that keep me away from patients and Edward. I got off at seven and was counting down the last hour. I saw Edward a few times but Tanya had me so busy that I didn't have time to stop and talk. I still felt bad for suggesting he would be so irresponsible and drink when there was a possibility he would be working with patients and not just patients but children.

"Is there anything else you need me to do before I leave?" I asked Tanya thankful when she said no.

I walked toward Samantha's room hoping that she would be awake so I could tell her goodnight before I had left. When I made it to the door Mark was walking out.

"Hey how is she doing today?" I asked as he held the door open for me to enter.

"She is always a champ no matter what she faces. She will be glad for the visit" he said walking past me. I smiled and walked into the room.

"Bella" Samantha sung when she saw me.

"You did a beautiful job decorating your room" I said taking a small turn to observe the brightly colored ponies that lined the walls. Along with the princess decorations I had bought.

"Thank you, this is my favorite room so far" she said patting the bed signaling me to sit down. I took my seat and spent the next hour talking about what she had done that day.

"Miss Bella why didn't go get to be my nurse today. I missed you today" she said giving me those adorable puppy dog eyes.

"I missed you too, I don't work tomorrow but if it is ok with you I wanted to stop by."

"Yes" she screamed.

"Edward" she squealed when the door opened. I turned slightly to see Edward walk in. He had lost the white coat and was wearing a pair of dress slacks and a light blue button up dress shirt that was incredibly well fitting and clung to his body showing off his nice build.

"Hey princess, I wanted to come by and tell you good night before I left" he said walking up behind me. My body tensed from his closeness, a wonderful aroma filling my senses.

"Bella we missed you today" he said his hands touching the back of my chair and slightly grazing my shoulder. Such a small touch that most wouldn't even notice but my body was screaming at me that it wanted more.

"I don't believe Tanya was to happy with my tardiness" I said staring at Samantha afraid if I looked at him I wouldn't be able to look away.

"Even after I spoke to her" he asked. When I gave him a look I think he realized that Tanya was not my biggest fan and no matter who said something to her that wouldn't change.

"Ok I am going to head home but I will see you tomorrow" I said leaning down to give Samantha a hug when she extended her arms out as I stood.

"Night Princess" Edward said following after me to hug Samantha. If I wasn't already falling for this guy watching him with Samantha was definitely doing something for me.

"You want to grab coffee?" he asked as we walked out of her room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey just wanted to thank everyone that has read and reviewed it means the world to me. I will be very busy starting on Jan. 11 when I restart nursing school. I am going to update still but it may take longer, so keep up the reviews and give me some motivation to keep writing.**

**Characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer.**

"Yeah, I have to grab my purse I can meet you downstairs if you want" I said trying to hide the smile that was taking over my face.

"I was actually thinking now would be another good time to get over your fear of small spaces" he said directing me toward the elevator.

"I think we can wait for a while to have our next lesson over my phobia" I started to protest but he hit the button to call the elevator to our floor and smiled down at me.

"Why wait?" he asked looking down at me, once I looked into his eyes I was lost and gave up any fight I had in me. I think I could handle getting into a tiny little box that was only held up by tiny wires if it meant getting to look into his eyes for another minute. But as those thoughts went through my head my heart started to beat faster thinking about the elevator getting stuck or plummeting to the ground floor killing us both.

"Bella look at me" he said directing my attention away from the elevator doors to his face again. Gosh he had to be the prettiest thing I had ever seen. "You can do this, just do what you did last time and focus on me. I can already tell the wheels in that pretty little head of yours is turning conjuring up all the horrible things that could go wrong. And I am sure most of them are impossible" he said his smile growing even larger. I blushed because some of the things that ran through my head were absolutely impossible but it didn't matter.

"Just push those thoughts out and focus on me, I promise I won't let anything happen to you" he said taking my forearm leading me into the empty elevator.

"Only five floors" I chanted to myself. It was only five floors it would be over before I knew it. Only five floors, we would only fall five floors if the wires gave out, no we are not going to fall. I was having an internal fight with myself and trying to keep control of my anxiety.

"You can do this" he said moving us to the back of the elevator so one of my hands could rest on the railing while the other one clutched his bicep. The white coat was hot but it hide what a nice body he had and right now that is what I was choosing to focus on. His shirt was clean and pressed and I finally noticed his tie was being held back by a small dog tie clip. I smiled realizing how much he did to make the kids feel comfortable with him. I had noticed it yesterday that none of his patients or their parents called him Dr. Cullen referring to him as Edward although a lot of the kids seemed to like Eddie. I made a mental note to ask him about it later because the one time a patient had called Jacob by his name he actually corrected him.

"Just focus on me and breathe" he said pulling my body a little bit closer to his as the elevator doors shut and the slow process began.

I stood motionless staring up at him, he gave me a small smile. The elevator stopped and I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"That was quick" I said smiling back at him letting the pride I felt wash through my body. I felt victorious having gone down five floors without hyperventilating.

"Bella we only went down two floors, the elevator stopped to pick up more people" he said chuckling. I couldn't help but laugh when he did. I was now realizing why Meredith and Derrick had such a hard time keeping their hands off each other every time they were on the elevator.

The elevator doors opened but my focus was still on Edward smiling up at him.

"Evening Miss Swan, Edward" an all to familiar voice said.

"Jacob" Edward said turning his attention away from me briefly to acknowledge Jacob who had just walked into the elevator.

"Dr. Black" I said with a nod attempting to smile. I knew I should have let go of Edward because the look that Jacob was giving me did not look pleasant, but his hand that rested on my forearm and the warmth I felt radiating off his bicep was the only thing at this point that keep me from breaking down and I knew Jacob wouldn't want to switch positions with Edward to comfort me. Although at this moment I was glad for that.

Jacob walked to the other side of the elevator standing there his eyes not leaving us.

"How is your patient?" Jacob asked as the doors shut enclosing me back into the small confinements of the elevator. The comfort and easiness I had been feeling soon turned tense and uncomfortable.

"Well I have more than one patient so if you could be a little less vague?" Edward responded his eyes shifting slightly from the calm friendly softness they generally held to something of annoyance and anger.

"The little girl that was brought in yesterday?" Jacob snapped back at him. I was tempted to look at him but I had often heard that tone from Jacob it was generally when I said or did something he didn't like.

"She has an infection that is currently not responding to the medication I am administrating" he said the look in his eyes losing some of the hardness they had held returning to the gentle guy that I had been staring at ten minutes ago as he wrapped his arms around that so patient.

"Miss Swan how are you enjoying the pediatric rotation?" Jacob asked now focusing on me. I let go of Edward's arm to shift my body but he didn't remove the hand he had resting on my forearm. "You ok?" he mumbled as I turned. I gave a small nod and continued to shift my body wondering how an elevator ride could take so long.

"I think I found my specialty" I said smiling brightly surprising myself. I couldn't decide what floor or specialty I wanted to work on for the last two years and now after two days working with the kids something just felt right.

"Really you did so well on your surgical rotation" he said his eyes hardening once again.

"I enjoy working with the kids and I feel like I would excel more and enjoy it more because of the interaction with the patients. The OR is sometimes a little to serious and quiet for me" I said trying to smile thankful when the light finally lit up telling us we had reached our floor.

Once the doors open I turned my body quickly moving on wobbly legs to get off the elevator as quickly as possible. Edward's hand moved from forearm to my lower back directing me off the elevator while also reassuring me that he was there.

"You did well" he leaned forward his warm breath on my neck causing my body to tense from his closeness. His hand remained on my lower back as we walked toward the locker room.

"Miss Swan" Jacob called. I had totally forgotten about him once we stepped off the elevator.

Edwards body stopped as mine did. I turned to face him while Edward just shifted his body to look at me while I spoke.

"Yes Dr. Black" I said seeing the annoyance on his face when he registered Edward's presence next to me. I am sure he was wandering what was going on and why Edward hadn't continued to walk as I stopped or the fact that I was clutching Edward's arm when he stepped onto the elevator.

"I was hoping to speak with you before you left" he said his voice low but his agitation was clear. For once I decided to give him a dose of his own medicine, I couldn't help but laugh at the metaphor that had sprung into my mind. Our whole relationship consisted of him calling all of the shots and me always backing down, but after making my declaration of my specialty and not having a breakdown on the elevator I was feeling pretty good about myself.

"I am sorry I actually have plans this evening, so if you don't mind I can catch up with you tomorrow when I come in" I said smiling sweetly at him. I could see in the corner of my eye Edward was smiling at this.

"As you wish" Jacob said before turning to retreat out the doors to the parking garage.

"So coffee" I said looking up at Edward that had remained silent during Jacob and my exchange.

"Coffee" he said smiling down at me.

I grabbed my purse from the locker that I was sharing with Rose. I pulled my phone out of the front pocket flipping through my missed calls, making a mental note to call my mom when I got home and saw that one of the girls from work called leaving a message to see if I could take her shift tomorrow night. I sighed not wanting to do it but I needed the money. I sent her a quick text telling her I would cover her shift and then read the text from Alice telling me she had talked to Jasper earlier during the day and was going out with him tonight to get dinner. After reading through the messages I went to place my phone back into my purse when I chirped signaling I had a new message. I assumed it was Kathy telling me she received the text I sent to her about covering her shift. But to my surprise it was from Jacob.

"_What the hell was that?" _the text read.

I walked back to the door to exit the locker room where Edward was waiting since he received a phone call right before we walked in. Pulling the door open I smiled at him as he held up one finger telling me it would be another minute before he got off the phone. I took the opportunity to respond back to Jacob.

"_I am not sure what you are talking about. If you were so eager to talk to me maybe you shouldn't have spent half a hour in my shower this morning using all the hot water_" I shot back my annoyance from earlier filtering back in.

My phone beeped not long after I hit the send button "_we will speak of this later when I come over_."

"_I told you I had plans, tonight is not good for me. As I told you earlier I will come by your office tomorrow and we can talk_" I sent back shoving my purse back into my purse as Edward hung his phone up.

"Sorry it was my mom she likes to call and check in and I don't ever have the heart to end the call with her" he said smiling down at me his eyes beaming down at me before moving his hand to the small of my back once again to lead me toward the exit.

"Yeah my mom likes to call and check in a few times a week and when she is not calling Charlie my dad is. He hates the fact that I moved away, but I think he is finally getting use to it" I said stumbling with the last words when his hand moved a little lower on my back while his other hand pushed the door open for us to walk through.

"You said you had plans if you want to grab the coffee another time we can" he said as we walked into the parking garage.

"I was talking about my plans with you" I said stopping when we reached the area assigned for the doctors to park.

"Oh well good. I am over there" he said pointing to a shiny silver Volvo.

"I parked on the third floor, so I can just meet you at the coffee shop" I said taking a few steps away from him instantly feeling the heat of his hand removed from my back made me long to back up so he could reapply it there.

"I can drive and then drop you off at your car once we are done" he said walking to his passenger side opening the door for me. "If you want" he said quickly when I just stood there staring at him.

I took a few steps forward until I was standing in front of him the car door separating us. "Thanks" I said before climbing into the car. He gave me a small nod before walking around the car and climbing into the driver seat.

"How long have you lived in Seattle?" he asked looking away from the road to glance at me.

"A few years my friend and I moved out here after graduating" I said glancing over at him and was surprised to find him still staring at me and not the road.

"You are driving way to fast to not be paying attention" I practically screamed at him.

"Oh sorry if I scared you" he said returning his attention to the road.

"No it is just I generally try to keep my eyes on the road when I drive" I said smiling over to him to let him know I was joking.

"Yeah that is a good rule to stick by" he said keeping his eyes focused on the road but laughing as he said it. We passed about four Starbucks when I finally spoke up to see where we were going.

"You know you don't have to leave Seattle go get a cup of coffee" I said watching as we passed another Starbucks. I was realizing that there were far to many Starbucks and the fact that the hospital also had one attached to it was just another sign that there were an abundance of them.

"Oh sorry I should have asked if you were ok with going to this one down the road. It is a little out of the way but it is my favorite coffee shop and they have live music. We can turn around I think we passes at least three Starbucks for far" he said glancing away from the road to me.

"Five" I stated.

"Excuse me?"

"We have passed five Starbucks since leaving the hospital and that does not include the one located at the hospital" I said giggling at the look he gave me.

"Sorry I was watching the road not counting Starbucks, a friend of mine told me it is best to keep my eyes on the road when driving" he said winking at me. "Now let me ask you what I should have asked before we left are you ok with going to _Twilight Coffee House_ with me?" he asked looking away from the road once again to look at me.

Every time he looked at me my heart would speed up and I could feel the heat on my face from blushing, I haven't acted this way around a boy since my first high school boyfriend. I felt giddy and butterflies were filling my stomach with excitement it was a nice feeling one I never got with Jacob. Jacob was always about lust watching each other for sexual needs and now I was wondering after almost four months together if that is still what it was. If that is why Jacob held back on not telling anyone. He told me he loved me but he is a guy and I am sure there have been plenty of guys that have told girls they love them just so the would have sex with them. I wonder if Edward has ever done that. Immediately I shook my head knowing he wouldn't would he.

"Bella" he said a bit louder pulling me from my thoughts.

"Oh sorry that is fine with me. I tend to steer clear of Starbucks too it is always so busy and overpriced" I said blushing even harder wondering how long it had taken me to realize he was talking to me.

The car slowed and he turned into a small parking lot. The building was small but even the outside was homey and comforting and I instantly felt at ease before we even walked in.

I reached over to open the door but before my hand reached the handle it was being pulled open from the outside. A pale hand appeared in front of me. I hesitantly placed my hand in his and was overwhelmed with the electric shock that pulsed through my body every hand on my body standing, my breath caught in my throat. I tightened my hand around his pulling myself from the seat not wanting to break the contact that had my body vibrating with excitement.

"Bella" he said looking down at our connected hands I hesitantly pulled my hand free from his.

"Sorry" I said walking ahead of him toward the coffee shop trying to pull my mind from the gutter and focus on what I was doing. I am sure if he had to repeat himself or say my name one more time to gain my attention he was going to think I was crazy. Edward grabbed the door before I could reach it holding it open for me playing the perfect gentlemen. I was surprised to see how busy the little coffee shop was, I stood back waiting for Edward until we were standing next to each other to be seated.

The girl standing to greet people eyes widened as soon as Edward came into clear view it was like I was no longer there.

"Hi" she said lightly almost like a whisper, her attempt at seduction caused me to giggle.

Edward glanced down at me and smiled. "We need a table for two, not to close to the stage" he said smiling at her quickly.

"Right this way" she said turning her body and shaking her butt all the way to our table. Edward's hand moved to my lower back leading me to the table behind the waitress. Grabbing my chair he pulled it out and slide it back in until I was comfortable before taking his seat.

"Thank you" he said turning to the waitress.

"Is there anything you need before I go?" she asked batting her eyelashes and smiling at Edward completely ignoring me once again.

"I am fine, Bella is there anything you need?" he asked his eyes focusing on me. I could see the irritation on her face when he turned his attention away from her back to me.

"Maybe a menu" I said glancing at the two menus she had tucked under her arm clearly not realizing she hadn't given them to us in her attempt to flirt with Edward.

"Oh here you go" she said thrusting the menu at me. I pulled the menu she had shoved in my face from her and laid it on the table.

"Thank you" I said with as much politeness I could muster up because this girl was clearly pushing my buttons.

She went to lay Edward's menu down leaning over his shoulder her breast grazing his shoulder. I couldn't help giggling when his face went from smiling to one of surprise and shock before he quickly shifted his seat away from her.

She gave me a dirty look before stomping off back to seat the five people that had been waiting for her return to be seated.

"I never even realized this place was here" I said glancing down at the menu and the wide assortment of coffee and other drinks they offered.

"Yeah it has been here for a while, I found it when I was in high school and came here as much as I could. They have great coffee but the entertainment is usually what keeps me coming back" he said looking away from me to stare at the menu. My eyes stay focused on his face watching as his eyes shifted left to right reading over the menu.

"Are you from Seattle?" I asked once I decided what I wanted on the menu.

"No I lived in a small down south of here, that's where I know" he started to say before another girl came up to take our order.

"Hey Edward" she said smiling at him her eyes looking at me quickly before returning them to him.

"Hey Laura" he said smiling politely at her.

"I really enjoyed myself the other night, you were incredible" she said her lips curling into a smile her hand resting on the top of our table while her body leaned in toward us.

"Thanks" he said before looking at me. "Bella do you know what you want?" he asked but once again my attention was somewhere else. Sizing up the girl in front of me. She was blonde, tall, and her boobs were clearly fake. What was with this place and their employees throwing themselves at him but when I removed my eyes from her to look at him I realized I already knew. Just physical reasons why a girl would want him was astounding his deep honey colored eyes and his slightly shaggy hair that seemed like he attempted to style but had no luck, and his smile gosh his smile made my heart almost stop. But the smile he had a minute ago was gone because his mouth was moving and his eyes were focused on me when I finally realized he was speaking to me.

"I am sorry what did you say?" I asked shaking my head attempting to clear my thoughts once again yup he is going to think I am crazy or hard of hearing.

"Do you know what you want?" he asked smiling once he said it.

"Um yeah can I get a small low fat chai tea" I said smiling up at Laura.

"Yeah we don't have small it is tall, grande, or venti like Starbucks" she said rolling her eyes at me.

I just stared at her trying to figure out which would most likely be a small adding another reason why I don't go to Starbucks.

"Ok um venti then" I said frowning when the girl started to laugh.

"Bella that is the largest coffee they have. She wants a tall low fat chai tea, and I will have the same" he said smiling at me. Laura stood there for a few seconds until she realized that he was done speaking to her.

"Thanks" I said looking down at the menu that she hadn't taken when she hoofed off to place our orders feeling the heat rise in my checks when I realized the menu had the sizes and even had pictures of the cups to demonstrate which size was bigger.

"That is why I hate Starbucks, I was shocked when I found out this place had switched from just using small, medium, and large" he said, I was assuming it was to help me feel less stupid but it wasn't helping.

"I don't think it is wise to take other girls around ones you are dating" I said peaking up at him. The look on his face showed he was clearly confused.

"Oh you think I went out with Laura?" he suddenly asked once he realized what I was referring to what Laura had said about the other night.

I nodded.

"No we have never gone out. I believe what she was referring to was when I came here over the weekend, they have open mic night and I played here" he said laughing. "No offense to Laura but I would have to say she is not my type although she has been very friendly."

"And what would be your type?" I asked before I even registered the words that were coming out of my mouth. I snapped my mouth shut and my eyes averted from his and quickly looked to the stage as a lone man set up the microphone and set a guitar next to it. I could feel my face radiating heat from blushing so badly. I heard him laugh and turned my head to see if he was laughing at me.

"I would love to tell you but it looks like they are ready for me. If you will excuse me I will return shortly" he said scooting his chair away from the table and walking toward the stage.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry it has been a while, I have been pulling 60 hour weeks between work and school. I rushed through a chapter in my last story b/c people wanted a new post and I am sad to say that I believe it is one of the worst chapters I have written and I still have not gotten over how much I hate it. I will try to post as soon as possible and want to thank everyone that takes the time to read and review this story, and those that stick with me even when I don't update for two weeks. I will try my best to update weekly but don't hold it against me if it takes longer than that.**

**Characters are owned my Stephanie Meyer.**

After a minute I finally shut my mouth. Edward had walked to the stage picking up the guitar sliding the strap over his head before turning to sit down in front of the microphone. The packed coffee house was silent which surprised me because two minutes ago it was becoming so loud I felt like I couldn't hear myself think and that was a bad thing because I was having a hard enough time already.

The lights dimmed around the stage except the one focused on Edward. He looked like an angel from where I sat. His pale skin seemed to glow and his hair seemed to shin in the light. He strummed the guitar a few times, I sat there silently excitement filling my body waiting to see what Laura had thought was so incredible.

I swear my heart stopped beating when his voice rung through the coffee house. Goose bumps covered my body and I couldn't help but gasp for air when I realized I hadn't taken a breath since he started playing the guitar. He looked like an angel and now he sounded like one too. His voice was so original I couldn't think of anyone in today's music industry to compare it to but I didn't want to place him into any category with anyone else because no music had ever made me feel like this.

Once my heart finally started beating again it started to race, with each word that came from his lips.

_I should never think What's in your heart What's in our home So I won't _

His voice rung out, his fingers strumming the guitar as he sang.

_You'll learn to hate me But still call me baby Oh Love So call me by my name And save your soul save your soul Before you're too far gone Before nothing can be done _

I was mesmerized watching him play, I had never heard the song and was assuming it was something he wrote. With each word I could see the emotions on his face change slowly as his voice changed with the words.

My eyes never left him and for a second I felt like he was singing to me, but I knew that was crazy because there was no way he would be able to see me with the spotlight on his face. I was pretty sure I was not the only one that was mesmerized by his voice the whole crowd stood once the final guitar string was strung and the music faded out completely. I clambered to my feet almost knocking the table over in the process. I clapped until my hands hurt, he stood up smiled at me and then quickly walked off the stage.

"That was really great. You have a beautiful voice" I said once he reached our table. I was seated again since it took him a few minutes to get through the crowd that was stopping him on his way back to applaud his singing abilities.

"Thanks Bella" he said giving me a shy smile before turning his attention back to the stage where another person was now seated in the chair he had just occupied. The man started to sing but I couldn't pull my eyes away from Edward to watch the new singer although his voice was nice it was nowhere near Edward's.

I was happy that Edward seemed interested in the new singer, so he didn't catch me staring at him. I knew if he saw the way I was looking at him he would probably never invite me to coffee again, but I couldn't help it. I would try and glance toward the stage but my eyes were working against me and they would immediately turn back to Edward.

The music was a soft hum in the background of the chaotic thoughts that were flashing through my head. I couldn't help but picture myself walking toward the stage as he played, his voice filling the air, slowly as I walked toward him I would pull pieces by piece of my clothes off as I made my way up to him. A smile creeping up on his face as he watched me sway my body to the music. Once the last beat was played I would slowly walk onto the stage taking the guitar from him, before brushing my lips lightly across his. His fingers would glide up my bare back before moving forward cupping my breast. Our kiss would intensify as I went to work unbuttoning his shirt quickly pushing it off of his shoulders so I could run my fingers up and down his chiseled abdomen before brushing my hands across the bulge that was clearly pressing against his pants.

"Bella" I heard someone call.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked staring at me a look of concern on his face.

"If you are tired we can go" he said bringing his hand up to wave the waitress over to get our bill.

Before I could process what I was doing I leaned forward bringing his hand into mine bringing it back down to the table before the waitress saw his signal.

"I am fine, I think I got lost in the music is all" I lied smiling at him hoping he believed my lame excuse.

"Are you sure? We can go whenever you are ready" he said concern still showing on his face.

"I am sure, I see why you come here instead of Starbucks" I said not wanting to leave him yet.

"I know the coffee is nice but the entertainment is an awesome bonus" he said giving me a quick smile before turning his back toward me back to the stage where a woman was now belting out Alanis Morissette song. This time I keep my attention on the singer only allowing my eyes to wander over to him every once in a while.

"You ready to go" he asked after the last singer left the stage.

"Yeah" I said trying to stifle the yawn that was working its way up. It was only nine and I was yawing like I was sixty.

"They do this every Tuesday night, if you want we could do it again" he said.

"I would like that" I said smiling as his hand moved to the small of my back guiding me out of the coffee shop. Laura smiled at him as we walked past luckily for me he wasn't paying attention and walked right past her.

"What time are you coming to see Samantha tomorrow?" he asked looking over at me as he pulled out of the parking spot.

"I was thinking a little before lunch, a girl asked me to cover her shift tomorrow so I have to be there by three" I said giving him a quick smile before turning to look out of the window. My eyes were begging me to turn back towards him but there wasn't someone on stage to distract him from me staring so I decided not to tempt myself.

"I have a later shift tomorrow so I won't get in until one, but I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch with me around noon?" he asked. My eyes snapped away from the passing trees back to him.

"Sure" I said feeling my face blush because of how quickly I answered him.

"Good, you ok with Italian? There is a little restaurant right down the block from the hospital."

"That sounds good" I said smiling at him, but my insides were yelling in excitement.

I noticed that he was pulling his car into the parking garage and pointed out my truck.

"That's your truck?" he asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"Shut up it is a classic" I said trying to defend my truck that was no where near being a classic, it was just old.

"Oh I am sorry, I am sure it runs smoothly" he said chuckling again. He stopped when he looked at me and realized I was giving him the stink eye. Jacob and Alice both gave me enough grief about my truck I really didn't want to add Edward to that list. They didn't understand why I didn't get something newer since I had enough money saved up to put a pretty good down payment on something new. But my truck had personality and as long as it still drove then I would keep driving it.

He pulled his car into the spot next to mine and was at my door before I had even picked my purse off of the car floor. His hand fitted mine helping me out of the seat, and I couldn't deny the electrical pull I felt towards him. Sliding out my foot caught the side of the door thrusting my body forward. My body slamming into his chest as his arms tightened around me pulling me closer to steady me on my feet.

"Wow what did you drink while I was on stage?" he asked his arms still wrapped around me.

"Haha you got jokes today Dr. Cullen" I said attempting to slap his arm. Before my hand could make contact with is arm, his hand was wrapped around my wrist holding it up.

"Dr. Cullen is my father" he said smiling down at me.

Before my brain could register what I was doing I was on my toes with our lips pressed firmly together. His lips were perfect, smooth and soft, then I realized what I had done. I was about to pull away when I realized he hadn't reacted.

As I willed my body to move away from his he surprised me by pushing my body toward the car until my back was against the door. The hand that was holding me up was now pulling me closer to his chest as the other one let go on my hand to run through my hair. I wrapped my arms around his body pulling him even closer feeling a slight bulge press into my stomach. Letting out a moan as his tongue ran across my lower lip as I parted my lips to allow him access.

As soon as it started it was over.

"We can't do this" he said letting go of me completely jumping away from me like I had just burned him.

"What?" I asked still panting trying to catch my breath.

"I have to go" he said practically running around to his driver seat before slipping in and backing out. I watched him drive away and all I could do was stare at the retreating car with my mouth open trying to figure out what had just happened.

I wasn't sure how long I stood there when I finally turned around and climbed into my truck. The drive home was quick thankfully and Alice was out so I made my way into my room stripping my clothes off before climbing into the shower. The hot water ran over my body as my brain was still stuck in the parking garage trying to figure out what had changed.

I know I was the one that went in for the kiss, but he reacted. He kissed me back and it was wonderful. How could he just walk away and not say anything but we can't. I went from being confused to being pissed. Once my fingers were pruned over, I shut the water off and climbed out. Slipping into pajamas, I grabbed my phone out of my purse plugging it into the charger.

I noticed the six text messages I had. Debating if I really wanted to read them after the wonderful night I had just turned to hell I wasn't sure if I could handle dealing with Jacob drama.

When I thought about Jacob I realized that I had pretty much just cheated on him. Part of me felt bad but the other part felt like I didn't owe him anything since it was his fault that we had to hid our so called relationship. Maybe if we were just upfront and open about it I would have been able to say I love you back to him or wouldn't of been thinking about someone else and how much I wanted to be with someone that was not Jacob.

I set the phone down deciding that the messages could wait realizing if anything was important enough they would just call not text.

Sliding under the covers I fell asleep thinking of a certain honey colored eye doctor that took my breath away more than once tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok it has been a while but I am updating now. I hope you enjoy it. I was rereading through a few of the older chapters and noticed some mistakes I made. I have never used a beta but would consider using one now since I am so busy and don't always have time to proof read after making changes. If anyone is interested let me know. Enjoy.**

**Characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer.**

I let myself sleep in since I didn't have class or clinical and my body was grateful. After the last few days I need the extra sleep to allow my brain to rest then process all that had happened this past week.

I rubbed my eyes attempting to remove the sleep from them. The sunlight was flooding my room and all I could think about was what had happened the night before. I was mortified, I had kissed him what was I thinking. Not only did I have a boyfriend and even if Jacob and I were having problems I still owed it to him to either break up with him or stay faithful. Then there was Edward he pushed me away leaving me with a simple "I can't" before running from me. He actually ran away from me.

My stomach tuned and I felt sick and embarrassed and once again pissed. He was a grown man he could have at least said "I can't because" fill in the blank here, I am gay; I am married, I have a girlfriend, I am not interested, anything. But no he left it as a simple I can't and now as I lay in my empty bed I had no clue how I was going to face him.

We were supposed to have lunch today, but now all my head was screaming at me was that I couldn't go. I was embarrassed enough and since I didn't have clinical today I didn't have to see him unless I chose to and that was not going to happen. Now the only problem was how I was going to tell him. I didn't have his phone number and I couldn't ask one of the nurses to tell him. Gosh this sucked.

I walked to the bathroom deciding to jump in even though I had taken one the night before I just needed to wash away everything that had happened the night before. But then part of me was clinging to what had happened his lips were so soft and felt so perfect on mine gosh what I wouldn't give to have his lips on mine again. I shoved my face under the water willing my brain to stay on track.

After showering I decided that I had to go to the hospital, I had promised Samantha I would stop by and hang out and I couldn't break my promise to her. I threw my hair up in a ponytail after blow drying it. I had to work tonight and there was no point trying to style it since it would have to be tied up in the end. I went with a light shade of eye shadow and my glittery lip gloss before pulling on a pair of skinny jeans and a tight black t-shirt finishing my outfit off with a hoodie. I knew Alice would kill me if she saw me leave the house in my ensemble, but luckily for me she had already left for school.

Grabbing my purse I left the apartment quickly, I figured I would have at least a couple of hours before I had to leave to avoid Edward. I was hoping that I could somehow get him a message that I wouldn't be meeting him for lunch without drawing attention to either of us.

Pulling into the parking deck I let out a sigh of relief when I saw his parking spot was still vacant. I parked my truck on the second level driving past the spot that we had occupied the night before. My heart raced thinking about that moment, but I attempted to push those thoughts away and bury them realizing they were not going to help me in any way.

I grabbed my phone from my purse preparing to silence it when I noticed the messages from the night before. I opened the text messages realizing there were three from Jacob, two from Alice and one from the girl at work telling me thanks again for working her shift tonight. Alice wanted to know if I would be home for dinner and then asked where I was. I felt bad for not responding realizing that she was concerned and I hadn't told her about my plans after work. I made a mental note to apologize and tell her I will start sending her a text to tell her when I was going to be home late.

Taking a deep breath I opened the first text message from Jacob.

"_You didn't tell me you had any plans for tonight, where are you going and with whom?"_

"_Ignoring me that is real mature Bella, call me when you get home I don't believe I would like to wait until tomorrow to tell you what I think of your little display tonight"_

"_Where the hell are you and why have you not text or called?"_

Figuring that nothing good would come out of calling or texting Jacob now I silenced the phone and slipped it back into my purse. I knew he would already be here but I figured if I stayed away from his office and floor I could hopefully avoid him altogether. I knew we had to talk, but at that moment I was not up to it.

Sending a prayer to God asking him to help me avoid both Edward and Jacob I headed up the stairs to the fifth floor. I smiled at a few of the nurses that I had worked with the past couple of days before lightly knocking on Samantha's door. Kate opened it, her eyes were dark with circles and she looked exhausted.

"Morning, I hope you don't mind I told Samantha I would stop by and visit" I said keeping my voice down when I realized Samantha was asleep.

"Hey Bella, I don't mind at all she is very fond of you and I know she enjoys spending time with you" Kate said taking a step to the side to allow me to enter.

"I am sure she will be waking up any minute now, her medications cause her to become drowsy but it normally only last an hour or so" she said moving to the sleeper chair to fold up a few blankets.

"How are you holding up?" I asked taking a seat on the chair beside hers.

"I am doing alright. Mark went home last night because he has to work today and I wanted to make sure he got a few hours of decent sleep before he had to go in" she said resting her head in her hands. I couldn't help but notice how frail she looked; I knew Samantha was sick but her illness had defiantly taken a toll on Kate.

"I don't have to work for a few hours if you want to run home and shower and take a nap I don't mind hanging out with Samantha for a while" I said knowing that if she agreed that there was no doubt I would see Edward but I decided that Kate's well being and health were more important than my need to run away from an uncomfortable situation that I had put myself in.

"You are so sweet but I could never ask you to do that" she said smiling at me and then turning her attention back to Samantha that was still fast asleep.

"You didn't ask I offered, I really don't mind" I said part of me being selfish hoping she declined but the bigger better part of me was hoping she would see reason and go.

"Thank you Bella you have done a lot for us and I want you to know how much we appreciate it" she said standing up and grabbing her purse. "Let me give you my number in case you have to leave I will come back. I only need an hour or so to shower" she said jotting her number down.

"Please take your time and catch a nap while you are there" I said taking her number and handing her mine in case she needed it for any reason.

She exited the room quietly. I sat there glancing around the room, they had hung up a few family pictures up. I stood my from my seat looking at the pictures. They were such a cute family, and Samantha had the prettiest hair I have ever saw on a five year old. My heart broke thinking what had caused her to lose it all. There was a slight shift on the bed that caught my eye.

"Bella" Samantha sung out sounding like Alice did even though she had just woken up.

"Hey there princess" I said walking back to her bed. "Your mommy had to run home for a little while so I am going to hang out with you until she comes back if that ok with you" I said.

"Yeah, can we color?" she asked pushing the button on the side of the bed to raise it up. I smiled watching her operate the bed skillfully but a pang of sadness overwhelmed me thinking she had acquired that knowledge because she was sick and spent so much time in hospitals.

"I would love to color with you" I said trying to control my emotions the last thing she needed was to see me cry.

"Does Edward want to color with us" she asked opening her coloring book to a fresh page.

"Well Edward is not here right now but maybe he will have a few minutes to color with you later" I said still trying to figure out a way to tell him I would not be having lunch with him.

Time passed quickly we had colored, I told her a few fairy tales from a book she had, we listened to music and sung along, and watched some cartoons. When I glanced at my watch I realized that it was now thirty minutes till the time I had agreed to meet Edward. I knew the nurses kept a list of the doctor's cell phone numbers and pager numbers by the phone at the nurse's station. I told Samantha I would be right back and walked to the nurse's station I was grateful it was empty and hurried jotting down his cell number that had been recently added to the list in pen.

Samantha was back to sleep now, but I didn't want to leave her alone afraid she would wake up alone and scared so I retook my seat and pulled my phone out. Opening it I quickly typed out a text telling Edward that I was with Samantha and Kate had run home and that I wouldn't be able to join him for lunch. I know I had already decided that I wasn't going but I felt better telling him it was because of Samantha and not because I was embarrassed.

I flipped open a sketch pad and began to draw Samantha. I always enjoyed drawing but I knew I could never make a career out of it so I only did it for fun now. Samantha was standing in a meadow cover in flowers and two unicorns stood behind her. I colored one on the unicorns pink and the other purple.

The vibration in my pocket pulled my attention away from the picture. Pulling the phone out of my pocket my heart sped up seeing the name that was now programmed in my phone pop up.

_I am glad you are spending time with Samantha I am sure she is enjoying herself and I am sure Kate is appreciative of it._ _I believe it is wise if we keep our distance and keep our relationship strictly professional at this time. I hope the rest of your day is pleasant_

My chest tightened and I felt like I was going to throw up. Tears pierced my eyes and I quickly wiped them away as they slowly fell. If I wasn't embarrassed last night I would have been now. But his words now only added to that embarrassment and humiliation. He wanted nothing to do with me. His words were flat and held no emotion. I was no better than Tanya or the waitress from last night. He offered to take me to coffee and I tried to molest him in the parking garage.

Thirty minutes passed when the room door opened slowly. My body tensed wandering if Edward had come in early but the smell that filled the air was defiantly not Edward. I turned my head to see Kate walking in, her hair was now styled and she had fresh makeup on. Her eyes were still dark but were looking better than they had.

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you again for hanging out with Sam" she said lowing herself to the chair next to mine.

"It was no problem. Tell her I will see her later, I have rotation tomorrow so even if I am not her nurse I will come by and hang out if that is ok" I said standing to grab my purse.

"Oh that would be fine sweetheart feel free to stop by whenever you want" she said standing to give me a quick hug. "Thanks again" she whispered into my ear. I smiled before walking out.

I scanned the halls thankful they were empty of one Dr. Edward Cullen. I practically ran to the stairwell and was thankful when nobody stopped me to talk.

I wasn't sure what I was doing or why but now I was standing outside of his office. My heart raced thinking about what I was going to say he was clearly pissed last night. I had cheated on him by kissing Edward, but from what Edward said it wasn't going to happen again so maybe I just needed to open my eyes and see how lucky I was to have such a wonderful boyfriend and stop longing after someone I couldn't have.

Finally setting my mind straight or as straight as I could get it I pushed the door open to enter his office. I had heard his voice when I was standing in the hall, but I hadn't heard anyone else so it caught me by surprise when he wasn't alone.

A young woman was sitting in a chair across the desk from where Jacob was sitting her hands rested on her lap and the look on her face was unreadable. She was beautiful. She had long black hair that was more than halfway down her back. Her makeup looked like a professional did it, but if you asked me she had a bit too much on. Her teeth were like Jacob's perfectly straight and pearly white. She had an air of calmness about her.

"Oh I am sorry Dr. Black I wasn't aware you were with a patient" I said glancing away from the patient to take in Jacob's face. He was not happy and it was written all over his face. His lips were set in a line, his jaw tight and the look in his eyes looked like he was shooting daggers but I couldn't tell it they were aimed at me or the mystery woman.

"Patient, I am not his patient" the woman said turning to look at me.

"Oh I am sorry to interrupt, I thought we had a meeting this afternoon" I said stuttering over the words trying to figure out why they were both staring at me like I was a three headed monster. I attempted to back out of the office when she spoke again.

"I am his wife, Leah" she said extending her hand to me.

My heart literally stopped. I didn't know what to do I felt like I couldn't breathe and my legs felt like they had turned into noodles and couldn't bare my weight.

"Oh I apologize I was not aware that Dr. Black was married. It is nice to meet you, I am Bella" I said taking her hand in mine trying to process what was happening. I looked past her and caught Jacob staring at me. I wanted to shove her out of the way and hit him and shout at him for playing me for a fool, but instead I stood there shaking hands with the woman whose husband had shared my bed for the last four months.

"I would think the picture would be a clear indicator, but you must not come in here often if at all to notice it" she said making a hand gesture toward his desk. Peeking around her slim body I noticed a picture frame of their wedding day on his desk that was never there before and trust me I had spent plenty of time in his office and on his desk. My stomach tightened realizing how he must of removed it every morning before I came in and replaced it once I left.

"I was just going, so I will let you two get to your meeting. I wanted to come and see my husband that spends way too much time at this hospital since it is our five year anniversary today and he said he couldn't get away to have lunch or dinner with me" she said walking around his desk to wrap her arms around him. I averted my eyes not being able to watch them embrace.

It was all a lie, everything he had said was a lie, the last four months was all a lie. That is all I could think about, I know I was being selfish what about his wife he was clearly lying to her and he had made a vow to her to cherish and honor her. My eyes were burning but I knew if I started to cry she would know something was up and no matter how much I hated Jacob right now it was her anniversary and I wouldn't do that to her.

She walked to the door stepping around me.

"It was nice meeting you Bella, make sure he doesn't work to hard" she gave me a sweet smile and walked away.

"How could you" I seethed taking a step closer to him.

"Bella please close the door and we will talk" he said his voice calm. His calm demeanor only caused my anger to increase.

I slammed to door and made three long strides until I was standing in front of him. "So this is why we could never go out in public or tell anyone about us. It had nothing to do with the fact that I was a student and it could put you or me in a bad position with me working here. This is the reason" I said picking up the framed picture thrusting it into his chest causing the glass to break cutting my hand.

I recoiled my hand back cradling it against my chest.

"Bella let me see your hand you are bleeding" he said reaching his hand out for mine.

"Don't touch me. You will never lay your lying, filthy hands on me again" I screamed backing away from him. I knew if I stood close enough to him I was going to hit him again.

"Bella please just listen to me. My marriage" he started to say.

"Shut the hell up I don't want to hear your excuses, you are a lying piece of shit that thinks it is ok to cheat on his wife. We are through. Don't call me, don't text and don't try and go around like you need to speak to me about a patient because I want nothing to do with you" I said swinging the door open allowing it to hit the back wall.

"Bella come back here" he hollered following me out of this office. When he noticed a few people standing in the hall he retracted back into his office.

I moved quickly through the hospital thankful when I didn't pass anyone I knew in the halls. I descended a flight of stairs when the tears overwhelmed me. Blood was still pumping out of my hand but I couldn't allow myself to stay at that hospital for another second. Flinging the door open to exit to the parking garage I wanted to scream in anger as Edward stood before me.

"Bella what is wrong? Oh gosh you are bleeding what happened to your hand" he said pulling my hand from my chest. "You need to get this cleaned up" he said looking away from my hand back to my face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked raising his hand to wipe away the tears that now stained my face. His words from earlier echoed in my head. _Keep our distance and our relationship strictly professional._

I pulled my hand free from his and took a step back. He looked at me with confusion.

"I am fine, you were right our relationship needs to remain strictly professional and distance would be wise. Have a good day Dr. Cullen" I said turning to retreat back to my truck.

"Bella you are bleeding at least let me clean it up and bandage in properly" he called after me. My legs refused to stop, my hand was begging me to turn around the shock from what had happened in Jacob's office must have blocked out the pain but now my hand was throbbing. I grabbed a handful of napkins and pressed them to the cut on my hand once I climbed into my old beat up truck. Laying my head down on the steering wheel I let the tears flow knowing it would not be safe for me to drive while crying. I wasn't sure how long I sat there when a knock on my window pulled my eyes open.

If I wasn't embarrassed before I was most defiantly embarrassed now.


	10. Chapter 10

My embarrassment was through the roof as I attempted to roll down my window now wishing I had power windows as my hand throbbed with each circle I made allowing the window to crawl down inch my inch.

"Ms. Swan are you alright" his voice was smooth as silk and full of concern.

"I am fine Dr. Cullen I just sliced my hand and didn't realize it was bleeding so badly until I got in my car" I said trying to keep my voice steady and praying to God he hadn't seen me arguing with Edward before making a break for my truck.

"It appears to be bleeding quite profusely why don't we take a walk back into the hospital and I can stitch you right up before you head home" he said.

"Oh thank you, but I am sure it will be fine" I said as my stomach started to turn thinking about walking back into that hospital where not only my two timing married ex was working but where the recently yelled at by me Edward was.

"Well how about you let a doctor decide that and what do you know I am a doctor and I say it needs to be looked at" he said pulling my driver side door open letting me know that the discussion was over.

I reluctantly climbed out not bothering with rolling the window back up nobody in their right mind would waste their time attempting to steal my truck and if they did the would probably return it if it didn't break down on them first. Sliding my keys back into my purse I fell in step behind Dr. Cullen aka Edward's extremely hot dad.

"So Ms. Swan if you don't mind me asking what happened to your hand" Dr. Cullen said as he pulled the door open allowing me to pass through.

"Dr. Cullen please call me Bella" I said walking past him trying not to stare as I went. I saw where Edward got his eyes from and wondered if they were all blessed with such perfect teeth or if there were embarrassing middle school pictures where a young Edward Cullen was sporting braces and a wild untamed mess of hair on his head.

"I can do that Bella if you promise to call me Carlisle" he said walking next to me now.

"Ok" I said hoping he would now be distracted by our conversation that he wouldn't ask about what happened to my hand again. I wasn't sure how I would explain that I had been sleeping with one of his doctors that happened to be in charge of the nurse I had worked under my last semester of school and just so happened to be married. Just thinking about it made my stomach roll only adding to my discomfort.

We walked in silence until we came to a hall and turned left toward Jacob's office. My body seemed to sway side to side, my brain trying to figure out a way to escape.

"Are you ok Bella?" Carlisle asked turning around when he realized he was a good ten feet ahead of me.

"I am fine, I just need" I started to say as my world flashed black before returning to clear vision. My feet seemed unbalanced and I reached a hand up to the wall to steady myself. I glanced up at the source of pain when my hand hit the wall. Blood had soaked through the napkins and was running down my forearm. That site did me in.

"Edward grab her" I heard Carlisle call out. I wanted to laugh and tell him that Edward was not here and if he were I doubt he would try and save me from falling after I yelled at him earlier.

My head was throbbing as I prepared myself to open my eyes. I was praying that it had all been a dream a really bad dream. But the noises that I had gotten so familiar with started to filter in.

"Bella wake up, come on open your eyes" I heard a voice call to me. It must belong to an angel because as he spoke I felt my brain begin to relax again from the sweet melody of his voice.

"Bella it is Carlisle we need you to open your eyes for us sugar" he said his voice had a small portion of sweetness to it but also a bit of authority demanding I wake up.

Slowly I peeled one eye open being assaulted by the florescent lights.

"That a girl, Bella how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked standing above me staring down.

"Ok, my hand feels numb and I have a headache" I said attempting to sit myself up.

"Calm down and take it easy, just lay back down and let me check you over" he said slightly pushing my shoulder back. "I numbed your hand when I did your stitches, you had to get eight of them by the way. If you come by the office in two weeks I will remove them. As for the headache that is most likely from the impact" he said using a pen light to flash into each eye.

I couldn't help but be slightly disappointed that I heard wrong and Edward hadn't been there to catch me or be the one attempting to wake me up.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked

My eyes attempted to focus I was pretty sure there was only two but possibly four.

"Umm two" I said.

"Ok Bella how many fingers do you see?" he asked his eyes scrunching up in the middle something I had seen Edward do when he was really paying attention to detail.

"Four" I said sheepishly.

"Alright well I think it would be best if you weren't alone and in good conscious I can't let you drive. Is there anyone at home that can come pick you up and hang out for a few hours?" he asked giving me his hand to pull myself into a seated position.

"No my roommate is at work but I am sure I will be fine and I can take a cab home" I said focusing on the doctor watching his face form into a look of disapproval.

"Edward do you have a shift today or where you just coming in for our meeting" Carlisle asked looking past me.

My body tensed up realizing that my mind wasn't playing tricks on me earlier and he was really here.

"I can take her I get off in a hour, but I can ask Dr. Farrell to cover my patients it shouldn't be a problem" came a third voice that I never wanted to hear again. My hands that were holding me upright on the table curled around the edges until my knuckles were white and painful. I was about to tell him the only place he was going was hell and nowhere near my apartment when Edward's voice broke into my thoughts.

"That is quite alright Dr. Black I don't have any shifts until tomorrow and father I am sure we can discuss whatever you wanted to speak about tomorrow over lunch" Edward said his voice sending a pleasant chill through my body. That was until I remembered the kiss and the conversation that followed and the text and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't forget the one that occurred this morning.

"I am sure I will be fine" I said attempting to stand up and get out of this room of nightmares. My feet hit the ground but my brain apparently didn't send the message that it was now time for my legs to support me. My knees bucked for ward and my hands flailed around attempting to catch myself. My body crashed into a warm chest that smelled like heaven. Strong warms wrapped around my body pulling me forward until I was nestled into a warm neck.

"Are you ok?" a velvety voice asked. He didn't have to speak for me to know who's arms were securing me to their chest. My heart fluttered and then began to beat one hundred miles a minute, I was hoping that although we were close he wouldn't be able to tell just how fast my heart was racing from being in his arms. I couldn't bare another conversation about how we need to keep things professional.

"Bella, sweetheart are you alright" another voice interrupted my moment of euphoria.

I wanted to kick him in the balls and ask him why he thought he had the right to talk to me let alone know how I am and the nerve he had calling me sweetheart like I didn't just meet his perfect wife.

"I want to go home" I muttered into Edward's chest.

"Can you walk or do you want me to grab a wheelchair. I would offer to carry you but some patients may think you are getting special treatment and demand to be carried out as well and that would not be good for anyone" Edward said causing me to laugh thinking of the little old ladies that would be lining up to have Dr. Edward Cullen carry them out of the hospital.

"I think I can walk" I said allowing him to slide his arm around my side to disentangle us.

"Dr. Black thank you for your help, but I think I have it from here" Edward said appearing to be very curt in dismissing him. I smiled internally watching Jacob push himself from the wall. I could tell he wanted to say something and was thankful that we were standing in a room with his boss and a fellow physician.

"I hope you feel better soon Bella" he said his eyes lingering on me. He briefly glanced at my wrapped up hand and then his eyes held steady on my hip were Edward's hand rested. I saw him flinch back like he was appalled that another man had his hand on me.

"Lets go" I said taking a step forward past Jacob without replying. I was hoping Carlisle and Edward just thought it had something to do with my recent medical issues and not because they realized that I hated Jacob with a passion.

When I glanced up father and son were holding eye contact like they were having a conversation without words. Carlisle broke eye contact first glancing down telling me to feel better and to come back and see him so he could check the cut and would remove the stitches in two weeks.

The walk to the car was silent, I thought about having him drive past my truck so I could roll the windows up now that I wouldn't be driving it home tonight but once again it was a secure parking deck and I didn't think anyone would bother wasting their time.

Edward walked slowly keeping my pace and when we reached his car he slowly guided me into the passenger seat reaching over to buckle the seatbelt. His body was so close as he struggled to get the belt to lock I was tempted to lean forward to breathe him in but thankfully I didn't hurt myself enough to actually do it.

"Piece of shit" he muttered pulling me back into the real world to realize he still hadn't been able to get the seatbelt buckled.

"I can do it" I said annoyed that he was getting angry from being so close to me.

"Actually now that your dad is not around to stop me I can drive" I said attempting to swing my legs out of the Volvo wanting to get away and hide.

"Bella please put your legs back into the car, you are not going anywhere" he said signing with relief when he heard the seatbelt snap singling it was securely fastened.

"Bella" he said his voice stern and unwavering.

"Fine" I said swinging my legs back in. I rested my head staring straight ahead I closed my eyes and wished that I would wake up from this nightmare of a day and get to start over. Preferably a while back when I first meet Jacob and then again when I made a fool of myself and kissed Edward.

I didn't open my eyes again until I felt the car go into park. I didn't think he could get to my house that quickly and when I opened my eyes I realized it was because we weren't at my apartment building. We were sitting in front of one of the nicest if not the nicest apartment building in the downtown area. I had to lean forward just to see the top of the building that had to be at least fifty floors in not more.

"Where are we? I don't live here" I said realizing I hadn't told him my address when he started driving in the first place.

"I know this is my place, I hope you don't mind but I wanted to grab a few things to work on at your place until your roommate got home"


End file.
